De Verdens Academy
by Annouramir
Summary: All he really wanted to do was graduate. But when Mathias transferred into a new high school, he wasn't exactly expecting to get stuck in the middle of all the weird romances and politics that were going on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Warnings: High School AU with human names, Minor Language, Some genderbents (I'll have an explanation at the bottom) and probably an overused/boring plot.

Pairings: Working on that… but at the moment at least Sweden/Finland, Fem!Prussia/Fem!Austria, Spain/Romano, the weird triangle of Russia/Fem!Lithuania/Belarus and Francis/Everyone

This is unbetad, so I apologize for mistakes.

* * *

><p>As Mathias Jensen sat in the waiting room chair, he found himself slouching further and further into it. In his mind, he was making mental notes of all the things his student records could possibly say and what the councilor was going to say to him the moment she saw how thick it was. He remembered his last councilor just stared at it, wide eyed unable to say anything.<p>

When the office door swung open, a student stepped about. He was about the same height as Mathias; except for the fact his light brown hair was spiked making him look a little taller. He didn't pay too much attention to Mathias as he kept his blood shot eyes focused on the ground.

Mathias turned his attention back to the office when he saw the councilor smiling at him. Her hair was cropped short and was held back with dozens of bobby pins and a yellow head band. Mathias was trying to keep his focus on her light blue eyes and not her rather impressive bust size as she said, "Mr. Jensen?" He nodded. "Why don't you come on in?" she asked motioning him to enter her office.

Mathias stood up from the chair and followed her in. After she closed the door behind her, she circled around the desk and sat down, motioning for Mathias to take a seat himself. On her desk sat his rather large file of student records. She only briefly glanced over it as she said, "I just wanted to be the first to welcome you to De Verdens Academy. I'll be your councilor for your year here. You're welcome to call me Katyusha or Katy if you'd like."

She continued to smile as she said, "Now I know you're probably concerned about your rather large file on my desk," lightly placing her hand on the file she continued, "However, I believe you shouldn't have to worry about such things. We'd like to think you can have a fresh start and we won't look at your records unless it becomes necessary. The important thing is you receive the education you deserve without something like this to hang over your head."

She turned slightly and began typing at her computer. After a few mouse clicks, the printer behind her began humming as it printed. She turned in her chair and reached to grab the paper, "Here is your class schedule," she said as she handed to Mathias, "And if you have any questions or concerns, don't be afraid to come and talk to me."

"Yeah, thanks," he said looking over the paper he nodded briefly before he excused himself from the office. Once he was in the hallway again, he took a better look at the paper and realized he had no idea where he was ever going to be going.

He was trying to juggle his schedule and pull the school map out of his backpack and ended up dropping the contents of his bag onto the floor. "Shit…" he muttered to himself.

Getting down on his knees and beginning to cram the stuff back into his back he heard someone ask, "Hey dude, you need some help?" Looking up, some smiling blonde guy stood in front of Mathias. Shrugging, the guy began collecting the final papers and handing them to Mathias as he said, "You're new aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Mathias questioned through his teeth that had his schedule between them while he stuffed the other papers back in his bag and stood up.

"Well the lack of the school uniform kind of gave it away," The guy smiled bright, "That and I already know the entire student body and I don't recognize you. I'm Alfred, by the way."

"Mathias," he said once he had his hands free to take the schedule out of his mouth.

With a continuous smile, Alfred said, "Hey let me look at your schedule; maybe I can help you out with a few things." Taking the paper from Mathias, Alfred quickly scanned over it, "Blah… Vargas for Government? That's going to be harsh. The rest of your teachers aren't so bad though. Just be careful with Mrs. Karpusi, she's good but don't ever be late to her class," he explained. "And by the looks of it, you're going to math with Mrs. Hassan. Hey, that's where I'm going. Since it's already third period, we have lunch after that. I can show you around and all the fun stuff," Alfred offered.

Mathias just shrugged, "If you really want to."

Alfred grinned, "Of course! What kind of person would I be if I let a new student get lost and confused on his first day of classes?" Without much more time to protest, Mathias quickly found himself being dragged off to the classroom. Not really sure where else to sit, Mathias ended up sitting next to Alfred in the back row. Slowly a few other students filed in, no one really catching Mathias' eye. At least until one girl walked in.

Her long blonde hair was clipped back with a golden cross hair pin to keep it out of her dull blue eyes. She said nothing to the other students as she entered and found a seat on the far side of the room in the front row. Even as the teacher began her lecture, Mathias couldn't help but continue to stare at the girl.

The entire time he watched her from the corner of his eyes, she lightly tapped her pencil on her notebook seemingly not even paying attention to whatever the teacher was saying.

Once the class was over, most of the other students rushed out the door the moment they could to head off to the cafeteria. The girl however, calmly picked up her things and left the same way she came in quietly and gracefully.

Mathias was ready to leave when he was called up to the teacher's desk. Mrs. Hassan seemed like an interesting enough teacher. Mathias was just wishing she would stop fidgeting with her glasses every five minutes. After a quick talk, she handed him the syllabus for the class and a few other papers that he was going to need.

As he left the classroom, he quickly looked around for the girl but could only find Alfred standing outside of the room waiting for him, "So how do you like the campus?" Alfred asked as the two made their wait to the cafeteria.

Upon entering the cafeteria, Mathias shrugged, "I don't know. I'm still getting used to everything here. It's a hell of a lot smaller than my last school."

"Dude, you'll get used to it," Alfred smiled, "If anything the smaller campus and student body is a lot of help with settling in. You'll figure out where everything is in no time. And then dude, you'll be able to sleep walk through this place. I know I have for the past three years."

As they got into the lunch line, Alfred continued, "The really important thing to know is who's who around here. You've got to know who to be friends with and who to avoid. You could end up in the wrong group and then you'll never make it through here."

Mathias slowly blinked a few times as he ended up picking out a sub sandwich and milk from the line. After paying, he continued to follow Alfred over to an empty table and sat down in the chair next to him. Within a few minutes, they were joined by a petite blonde boy and another guy that was even taller than Mathias.

"You must be the new guy I heard about," The smaller boy said with a smile.

"You heard about me?" Mathias questioned.

"Well it is a bit unusual to have a new student transfer in his senior year. Most of us have been together for the past few years," he said, "Also, you don't have a uniform."

"Yeah," Mathias said quietly, "I'm supposed to be getting that stupid thing tomorrow."

The boy's smile didn't vanish as he reached into the sack lunch he had and pulled out a Tupperware filled with a casserole, "I'm Tino by the way and this is Berwald," he said motioning to his friend, "It's nice to meet you."

Berwald just grunted as he pulled out a similar Tupperware from a paper bag with the same casserole before he pushed up the glasses on his nose and went back to opening up the rest of his lunch.

Alfred smiled, "Dude, Berwald made you lunch again? Lucky Tino."

"Berwald said he made extra," Tino said, hiding his blush, "I couldn't refuse something he made." Tino quickly glanced over at Berwald, who said nothing and kept his focus on his own lunch. "Anyway!" Tino exclaimed, in a hasty attempt to change the subject, "Welcome to the school!"

Alfred sighed, "I was going to tell Mathias about the who's who around here," he said taking a bite of his hamburger. After a quick look around the cafeteria he found his first target. "There are a few different groups you're going to want to avoid, starting with Ivan's group."

Using his head, Alfred hinted at a group of six students at a far table. Mathias couldn't help but notice all the surrounding tables were empty as well. At the one side stood a guy rivaling Berwald's height but had the unpleasant look about him. "Ivan is the really tall blonde of the group; he's kind of a scary guy with serious personality problems and a bully to everyone around him.

"One of the girls with him, is Irena. She's his "girlfriend on his good days." Alfred said with a frown, "She's actually a really nice girl, but unfortunately she got stuck with that creep for a boyfriend and can't get away from him now."

Mathias glanced over to the group again and noticed something, "Which girl are you talking about?"

Tino furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Irena is the brunette. The two blondes, well one is Natalia she has this weird stalker crush on Ivan, you should probably just avoid her and the other blonde is Feliks," Tino pointed out, "Feliks has a habit of wearing the girl's school uniform. You get used to it after a while."

Mathias raised an eyebrow, "The school lets him to wear that?"

Tino shook his head, "No, but his parents donate a large amount of private funding every year," he said, "So he kind of bends the rules a little to suit him."

"The other two are Irena's younger brothers. Eduard, the blonde with glasses; he's like some sort of super genius. If you have homework trouble, he's usually the one teachers recommend on help you out. And the little guy is Raivis; he has some sort of nervous disorder. Not that I would blame him," Alfred sighed, "They only stick around Ivan because of Irena, but they're too scared of him to get her away from them."

Mathias sat back in his chair, "Ivan doesn't seem that scary," he said. Sure the guy was rather tall and built like he could run through a brick wall and cause more damage to the wall, but Mathias still didn't see what the point was of why everyone was so afraid of him.

Tino laughed hesitantly, "You wouldn't say that if you've seen some of the things he's done to the other kids. He has a long history of fights and picking on other kids," Tino said chewing on his lower lip and beginning to fidget with the bottom of his uniform jacket. "He knows how to start fights and then turning things around so you get blamed for the fight and in return he can get himself off freely. That's why he hasn't been kicked out of the school or sent to juvenile hall."

Tino was starting to fidget even more, looking strangely uncomfortable. Berwald exhaled slowly and took hold of Tino's hand squeezing it, Tino somewhat smiled and stopped fidgeting.

Alfred shook his head, "According to some of the rumors, Feliks has even tried to file a restraining order against Ivan to keep him away from Irena," he said, "But in the end, Feliks ended up dropping it for some reason. Although it's pretty much figured Ivan started blackmailing Feliks to drop it."

"Fuck, I get it," Mathias muttered, "Stay away from Ivan."

"And you should probably just stay away from the others as well," Alfred added, "But especially Irena. If that bastard Ivan thinks you're trying to hit on her or something, he won't hesitate to go after you."

Suddenly Mathias didn't feel like eating anymore, "Wow, that's fucked up."

Tino nodded in agreement as he went back to eating. Berwald still hadn't said anything, starting to make Mathias wonder if the other guy could even talk. However, at one point, Berwald looked up and coughed into his hand before dropping his eyes back down to his food. Alfred turned his head slightly. Once he found what Berwald had seen, he shrunk down into his chair and muttered, "Trio alert."

"Trio…?" Mathias questioned.

"Hey losers!" Someone said as Mathias found a chair pushed up between him and Alfred. Sitting down in the chair was a girl with long silver hair and red eyes and the broadest grin on her face, "So we have a new guy? That's awesome," she said.

"Go away Gillian," Alfred said through his teeth as two others pulled up some chairs and sat down. One between him and Tino and the other between Mathias and Berwald.

Gillian continued to grin, "But you haven't had your daily dose of awesome yet," she chuckled.

The one sitting between Mathias and Berwald sighed. As he shook his head, his shoulder length blond hair moved about his face, "Gillian, mon chere, they do not want to hear how magnifiques you think you are."

"Shut up Francis," Gillian said, "What the hell would you know anyway?"

The third member of the Trio just smiled brightly as he ran his fingers through his wavy dark brown hair, not really listening to his two companions. After a moment of thought, he turned to Tino and asked, "Did you remember to get the assignment from first period? I kind of forgot to write it down."

Tino nodded slightly, "Yes, give me a second to find it for you."

Francis leaned back in the chair blinking his blue eyes confused, "Since when do you care about the homework Antonio?" he asked.

"Since I got yelled at by you know who," Antonio continued to smile away as he dug out a sharpie from his pocket and began writing down on his hand whatever the homework was.

Gillian sighed, "Yeah so anyway, I'm Gillian. That's Francis and Antonio," she said pointing at both of them respectively.

"Mathias," Mathias said, not really sure if he should be introducing himself or not.

Gillian grinned as she said, "So let me give you some advice, you're going to want to ditch these three and join our awesome group."

"But then you wouldn't be known as the Trio anymore," Tino said without looking up from his planner while Antonio continued to scribble on his hand.

"Besides," Alfred rolled his eyes, "Mathias probably wants to graduate and not be stuck here with you three when you all fail and have to repeat the year."

Gillian raised an eyebrow and exchanged quick glances with Francis. Francis began to laugh out loud, "Is our little Alfred finally sticking up for himself?" he wiped a fake tear from his eye and hugged Alfred, "I'm so proud of you!"

Alfred immediately tried to beat Francis off of him to get out of the hug while Gillian added, "And maybe now he can finally ask out the target of his affection that he's been holding onto for the past few years," she laughed with a strange sounding laugh.

"Knock it off you two," Tino sighed, "Why don't you go bother someone else for a while?"

"But Alfred is so much fun!" Gillian mused.

Without blinking, Tino questioned, "I heard Ivan was looking for you the other day Gillian. Should I call him over here?"

Gillian visibly cringed, "No way in fucking hell," she muttered, "You better not." She was about to add something else when she realized Antonio's attention was now focused elsewhere.

Suddenly Antonio jumped up from his chair, his green eyes sparkling, "Got to go guys!" he exclaimed as he ran off across the cafeteria.

Mathias continued to watch Antonio run across the cafeteria until he was able to throw his arms around a smaller male with dark auburn hair. There was a distinct yell of, "What the hell Antonio, get the fuck off of me!" from the smaller guy as he struggled to get out Antonio's hug.

Gillian started muttering curses to herself as Francis sighed, "It's no use mon chere, you know once Antonio catches sight of "his" Lovi, there is no getting through to him," he said with a small chuckle.

"Bastard," Gillian said under her breath, "Well I guess now we have to go after him and drag him back otherwise were never going to find him again for the rest of the day and Antonio owes me a coffee after classes," she pushed back her chair and stood up, "So anyway, Mathias, think about it," she said, "It would be awesome."

Francis shook his head as he stood up. Quietly to Mathias he said, "She's really not as great as she thinks she is but you learn to live with it." With Gillian in the lead, Francis followed behind her to go track down their missing member of the Trio.

Once the two were far enough away, Alfred exhaled slowly, "And that's the Trio. Their favorite thing to do is annoy whoever they can find. They used to start a few fights until Gillian ended up being one of Ivan's favorites to bother. Now they're just annoying," he said.

Mathias scrunched his face as Alfred continued, "Yeah, dude that was Francis behaving himself. Antonio is probably the best of the three. Except he's kind of dense and spacey, but if you ever want to get rid of him just tell him Lovino is nearby and he's off and away in an instant," he mused. "The problem is Lovino is usually hiding in a classroom trying to stay away from the other two members of the Trio."

Alfred went back to his eating for a little while as Mathias looked around and saw no sign of the Trio or the one Antonio had suddenly become distracted by. Or at least he thought so as a strangely similar looking boy came running up to the table, "Ve! Tino!" he exclaimed.

"Tino! Are you going to be writing that back to school article for the paper this year or am I going to?" the boy asked quickly with even faster hand movements.

Mathias blinked a few times, "I don't think you're the same one that Antonio kid ran after."

"Ve?" the boy blinked a few times in response, "Oh you mean Lovino? No, I'm his brother Feliciano!"

"Don't worry, I'll write the article," Tino smiled, "All you have to do is worry about the art work you want to do and the layout plans before we go over it with Yao."

"Ve! Okay," Feliciano smiled, "I think I was going to look for Anna to help out as well. Oh, I should probably find her." He glanced down at his watch and said, "Music room! Right! Okay I'll talk to you later Tino!" before he scurried off and out of the cafeteria.

Mathias paused, "What was that about?"

"That was Feliciano," Alfred laughed, "Lovino's younger brother. He makes a strange "Ve" noise that's unexplainable by everyone, even his brother. Whatever you do, don't get them mixed up. Feliciano doesn't mind, but Lovino might bite your hand off and send Antonio after you."

Mathias sighed and raised an eyebrow, "Okay so far from what I've heard, the student body here is just fucked up," he said folding his arms.

Tino laughed hesitantly, "Don't worry; there's some good people here as well. You've just met the ones that will probably cause you trouble or are a little crazy."

Lunch was almost over and Mathias was rather unimpressed by everyone he had seen. They were either annoying or psychopaths. However as he leaned back in his chair there was a familiar blonde that entered the cafeteria. The girl from his math class entered the cafeteria, this time in the company of a silver haired boy that was just slightly taller than she was.

Mathias continued to watch her for the short amount of time that she was there. Only long enough to grab some lunch before both she and her companion turned to leave.

Alfred followed Mathias' gaze across the cafeteria and realized who he was watching. Quickly he said, "Yeah, dude, don't even think about it."

"Why not?" Mathias asked confused, "Who is she?"

Alfred shook his head, "She's part of the last group you need to look out for, possibly avoid, and do everything you can to not get on their bad side. The student council." He said.

Mathias hesitated, "I don't know about here, but from where I'm from, the student council is supposed to help the students. Why would I need to avoid them?"

"Don't get us wrong, they do help the students," Tino commented, "They're really good at helping us. In fact it's because of them that the student funding is the best it's been in two years. The thing is they're all serious business about they do and if you make an enemy of one of them, you're going to end up with the whole group and they will find a way to shut you down, no questions asked."

"The student body president is Arthur," Alfred explained, "You probably will never see him if you don't have a class with him. He spends most of his free time in the council office. He's always working and trying to get the budgets approved or worked out. If you do see him, he's kind of a shorter grumpy British transfer student. When he came to this school three years ago, he practically took over the student body to reorganize it."

Alfred seemed to smile to himself for a moment before he realized he was being met with two sets of eyes. Tino's large violet ones sort of stared at him, knowing what his thoughts were while Mathias' teal ones were just lost. Berwald didn't seem to care; he had finished his lunch and was now too busy resting his chin in his palm and staring out into nothing.

Alfred coughed to clear his throat and continue, "The vice president is Kiku. A lot of people think he's a push over when he's not. He may not have anger management problems like some of the other students here, but he's not afraid of writing you off. But other than that, he's still probably one of the nicest guys on campus.

"Then there's the treasurer, Ludwig. He's kind of scary. The main thing about Ludwig is he's the headmaster's son. I've never heard anyone say that he went and cried to his father about something that didn't go his way, but there's always that hidden fear that he might. And I guess I'm stuck saying that he's also the younger brother of Gillian, who has already graced us with her presence."

"Okay," Mathias said, "But who's the girl that you're still telling me to not even think about? You haven't said anything really that bad about the rest of the council."

Berwald frowned, "E'sa," he mumbled.

"What the hell did he just say?" Mathias asked, surprised that Berwald had finally made any vocal noise other than the occasional grunt.

Tino shook his head; "Her name is Elsa," he said quietly, "She's been kind of dubbed…" he coughed hesitant if he really wanted to say it.

"The "Ice Bitch"" Alfred finally said for Tino.

"Why?" Mathias questioned.

"For a member of the student council," Alfred explained, "She doesn't really follow the usual, "social and friendly" quota. She keeps to herself all the time except for talking to the other members of the council and even that's kind of rare."

"So how did she end up on the council?" Mathias asked.

"She's good at keeping Arthur in line and keeping the others organized?" Alfred offered, "The four of them all pretty much ran on the same ticket. Arthur chose her specifically for the secretary position."

"So she's not that social," Mathias commented, "Why the "Ice Bitch" title then?"

Tino sighed, "There have been plenty of guys that have tried to ask her out, but every single one of them she's turned down. And from what I've heard, she doesn't let them down easily. You'll never really see her with anyone outside the student council but she's usually by herself."

"'Cept Emil," Berwald commented as he continued his staring.

"That's who she came in to the cafeteria with," Tino explained, "Emil's her brother and pretty much the only person she hangs around with all the time."

"And before you ask," Alfred quickly said, "A lot of people have even tried asking Emil if they could date Elsa and he's just as bad about shooting them down and telling them to leave him and her alone. Dude has some sort of sister complex."

Berwald continued to frown as he dropped his eyes to the table. Shaking his head, Tino glanced down at his watch before he said, "Well lunch is almost over and I've got to run to the library before the next class." He quickly packed together the rest of his lunch into the bag and put it into his backpack.

"Yeah, dude," Alfred sighed, "I got to go to. Mathias, you'll be okay finding your next class, right?"

Mathias quickly pulled out his schedule and looked at it, "Yeah I think. It's art with Wang Yao."

"Oh, Berwald has that class next to," Tino smiled, "He'll be able to show you where to go." Mathias eyed the taller boy as Tino stood up. Tino's hand brushed over Berwald's shoulder just as he began to leave causing Berwald to look up and watch the other leave.

Alfred smiled once more and said, "Hey, I'll talk to you later or something," as he grabbed his trash and stood up. Before he ran off, he added "We'll hang out again!"

Mathias looked over at Berwald and suddenly felt awkward sitting alone with the guy that had only said three words in the entire half hour they had been sitting there. Mathias cleared his throat as he asked, "You really don't talk much do you?"

Berwald just grunted as he gathered together his stuff and stood up to leave the table. Quickly getting all of his stuff, Mathias jumped up and followed behind Berwald, "Hey, I have a question for you," Mathias began to say. Berwald glanced at him from the side and continued to remain quiet. Sighing, Mathias asked, "So what's with you and Elsa? It kind of seemed in some ways that you know a few more things than you're letting on."

Berwald stopped in his steps and turned, "J'st don't t'lk 'bout E'sa, got it?"

"Why?' Mathias asked really interested now. "And what do you mean, don't talk about her? Just don't talk about her in general or don't mention the bad things, whatever those may be."

Berwald narrowed his eyes directly at Mathias, "Drop it," he said as clear as he could manage. His heavy accent came back as he said, "Yer not t' speak 'bout 'er. 'M tired o' people talkin' when they know nothin' 'bout 'er."

"But Alfred and Tino were…" Mathias pointed out.

"'Llow T'no 'cause it's 'im," Berwald said clenching his fists, "W's tryin' to keep t' myself n't t' 'it 'Lfred t' stop 'im." He fell quiet, not wanting to get any angrier and started walking again.

Mathias shifted his weight as he quietly said, "What if I just want to get to know her?"

Berwald stopped once again and glanced over his shoulder before he continued on his way. Mathias was still standing in place for a few moments, watching Berwald. With a heavy sigh, Mathias turned on his heel suddenly he didn't feel like going to his next class even if it was only his first day.

There was still a few more minutes before class started, so at least as Mathias wandered about he wasn't too obvious that he was planning on skipping. Somehow he managed to find his way to the bleachers near the baseball field when he caught sight of someone else that looked like they weren't planning on going back to class.

It didn't take long for Mathias to recognize the overly gelled light brown hair. The guy only briefly looked up when he saw Mathias and asked, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yeah, well shouldn't you be?" Mathias replied.

The guy just smiled and laughed, "It's not my first day."

"Good point," Mathias grinned, "But right now I don't really care. I'm Mathias by the way."

"Willem," he said. "Saw you with self proclaimed "Welcome committee" Alfred."

"He's something else isn't he?" Mathias sighed, "Any truth in everything he says? Don't make enemies of the psycho Ivan, the Trio are a bunch of self loving losers and the student council are able to make your life a living hell if you piss one of them off."

"The student council is only bad for Alfred because he and Arthur had a few too many disagreements. The rest aren't that bad. For the Trio, all you have to do is learn is how to get rid of them, it's not that hard. And I'd avoid Ivan. But if you can get the siblings on your side, specifically Irena, you'd be alright."

Mathias' head started to hurt, "I'll say it again the student body here is fucked up."

Willem chuckled, "Just wait until you meet the rest of them."

* * *

><p>Authors notes:<p>

About the genderbents – There are four of them that I need to note (Lithuania, Prussia, Austria, and Norway) I originally had written this out with my own characters. But it sort of turned into a Hetalia like fic but there were certain things that I didn't want to change. It's not that I have any problem with Yaoi (or Yuri) it's just how it worked out. Hopefully it's not a problem.

As for the names I used–

Mathias Jensen – Denmark  
>Emil Bondevik - Iceland<br>Willem Brusse - Netherlands  
>Elsa Bondevik – Fem!Norway<br>Anna Edelstein – Fem!Austria  
>Gillian Beildschmidt – Fem!Prussia<br>Irena Laurinaitis – Fem!Lithuania

Mrs. Hassan – Ancient Egypt  
>Mrs. Karpusi – Ancient Greece<br>Vargas – Grandpa Rome  
>Katyusha Braginski - Ukraine<p>

I'll list more when they come up.

Honestly I'm not sure where this is going. I just like writing the character interactions. I just hope I got the characterizations good enough.

Edit: Terribly sorry about the confusion with the names. Since I had this as an original story first, I had my own character names in here before it turned into a fanfic. I thought I had gotten them all but I guess I missed some. Thank you KumaCurry~ I will try to be better about this in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Warnings: Language. Minor France… but that's nothing new.

Pairing: At the moment… Sweden/Finland, Fem!Prussia/Fem!Austria, Spain/Romano, the weird triangle of Russia/Fem!Lithuania/Belarus and France/Everyone. There may be others later, or these may change. It depends on if the characters cooperate or not.

This is unbetated, so I apologize for any mistakes. I'll do my best to catch what I can.

* * *

><p>Mathias couldn't be happier when school was out. Even if he did skip a couple of classes on his first day he was too tired to even care by that point. Unfortunately he still knew he had to deal with his dorm situation. As a late transfer studefnt the office just put him in the first available room so he had no idea who he'd end up with.<p>

He at least figured out which room he was in that morning, but he only had enough time to drop off his bags on one of the beds before he had to run off to Katyusha's office for his schedule.

When he arrived at his room, from inside he could hear, "Oh my god, like Irena I don't care if you think Natalia is gorgeous or whatever you are totally not allowed to room with her." A pause, "You do remember that she broke three of your fingers last year. And it wasn't an accident either, so like don't even try to tell me it was."

Mathias knocked briefly not sure if he was interrupting anything. Sticking his head in, he saw a blonde lying on his stomach on the other bed, munching away at his snacks. It didn't take long for Mathias to recognize him from being part of Ivan's group. Then again he was wearing the girl's uniform still.

The boy looked up and despite all of his loud chatter; he instantly quieted down with his eyes wide. For a moment he waited to see what Mathias would do before he said into his cell phone, "Listen, I'll like be down in a few 'kay?"

Snapping his phone closed the boy rolled over as Mathias said, "Hi. I didn't realize you were on the phone. I guess I'm your roommate."

The other still looked uneasy before he said, "That would totally make sense of why there was stuff that I, like, didn't know who they belonged to. Uh and you would be…?"

"Mathias."

"Hmm 'kay, I'm Feliks," he said slowly becoming less tense. He still wasn't sure what to think of the messy haired blonde but they could probably avoid each other if needed. Looking around the room Feliks said, "So I'm thinking we totally need to redecorate this place. These white walls are way boring." Mathias watched Feliks start digging around in his dresser to pull out a couple of hair clips.

"Isn't there some rule about not being able to paint the walls?" Mathias questioned as he went over to his own bags. It at least kept him busy and focused on a few other things.

"Oh no," Feliks said, "We won't paint the walls. Last year I found some fabulous bed sheets and I pinned them up on the wall. It's even better than painting and you won't have that smell either. But anyway, I've got to go. Irena is going to totally have a crisis if I'm not there to save her from her crush that totally hates her guts.

"And then I've got to save Irena from getting stuck with Ivan longer than necessary. Yeah, so like, I'll probs be back around later," Feliks said as he grabbed his stylish yet affordable pink bag, "Don't wait up!" he wiggled his fingers in good-bye before he quickly ran out the door.

Mathias sighed before he went about unpacking his bags and putting his things in the closet. He didn't have much in the way of personal items and was still waiting for his own school uniform. Once he was done, he didn't even feel like starting what homework he had opting to fall face first into his bed.

He figured he fell asleep because when a knock came at the door, he realized it was almost seven. "Shit… I slept through dinner…" he mumbled as he stood up to answer the door. As the knocking continued, Mathias cursed, "Fuck, I'm coming already."

Swinging open the door, he saw a shorter blonde male staring at him with intense green eyes. "Took you bloody long enough," the boy mumbled. "We have a floor meeting in ten minutes; I expect you and your roommate to be there."

Mathias looked back into his room before he said, "Uh my roommate isn't here right now."

He cleared his throat and asked, "Who's your roommate?" the British accent sounding clearer.

"Feliks," Mathias said.

The boy closed his eyes as he sighed, "I see. I expect he's already left for the evening then. Well, you'll be sure to pass on anything that's said to him correct?" Mathias nodded. The boy then opened his eyes again and turned on his heel and started heading towards the common room for their floor and sectional.

Deciding he might as well go along, Mathias grabbed his keys from the desk before he followed along behind. When he entered the common room, the blonde was already there pacing back and forth and chewing on his thumb nail. He only stopped pacing when he saw Mathias and blinked a few times, "What are you doing here?"

Mathias looked around before he said, "You said there was a floor meeting."

A scoff came from the Chinese boy sitting on the couch, "Usually no one shows up until five minutes after the meeting is supposed to start," he said never taking his eyes off his cell phone as he quickly typed in a text message. "Arthur is just surprised someone showed up early."

Mathias sat down at the other end of the couch the Chinese boy was on. He sighed, at least now he had a face to put to the student body president now. Arthur continued his pacing as he said, "Leon, where is Yong Soo?"

Leon shrugged, "Probably glomping people."

"Do I want to know what "glomping" means?" Arthur paused. Leon only looked up for half a moment, blinking his golden eyes before he went back to his texting. Arthur sighed, "That's what I thought."

"Did no one sign up for your floor mon cher Arthur?" someone asked as they entered the common room, "Did you scare them off again?"

Arthur looked up, "Oh bloody hell," he cursed, "Don't tell me I'm stuck with you?"

As he entered, Francis had a sly smile growing across his face, "You do not want me on your floor? Mon cher ami," he said sliding up to Arthur and wrapping his arms around his waist practically speaking into the other's ear as he continued, "If you keep that grumpy look on your face you'll never be popular with the girls. Or boys. Whichever you prefer."

"Bloody frog, let me go this instant and get away from me ," Arthur exclaimed slamming his fists into Francis' shoulder.

"Oh mon ami, you wound me so!" Francis said faking his hurt.

Arthur continued to beat on Francis only until Antonio entered the room. After a quick exchange of glares between the two, Antonio sat back down in an empty chair as Arthur resumed his struggles to get out of Francis' arms, "You're so uptight," Francis sighed, "you really need to work on that."

"Sod off…" Arthur muttered, "I'm surprised you didn't somehow bend the rules so the third of you could be here."

Francis shook his head, "I'm afraid mon chere Gillian is on the ladies floor. She'll be rooming with the lovely Mademoiselle Edelstein this year."

"I feel sorry for Anna already," Arthur commented under his breath.

"Sorry I'm late," someone said as they entered the room. Mathias looked up to see a blonde boy who Mathias could have sworn one of his teeth almost resembled a fang as he spoke, "I was trying to finish the last of my homework before I forgot what I was doing."

Arthur nodded, "Ion is your roommate coming?"

"Yes," Ion smiled as he trotted over to the chair to sit next to Arthur, "He'll be here eventually. He just doesn't want to come out until he has to."

Arthur frowned slightly while Mathis shifted his weight uncomfortable. Apparently he wasn't the only one that was slightly disturbed by the aura that Ion seemed to give off. The only one that didn't seem to care at all was Arthur as the two quietly talked until they were interrupted by a crash and a loud exclamation of "Ow!"

"Yong Soo is here," Leon said flatly.

Muffled noises came before an energetic boy bounced through the doorway and promptly bounded across the room to squish down on the couch next to Leon. As he threw his arms around Leon, there was a loud proclamation of "Mine!" from Yong Soo. Leon didn't seem to mind or care that he was now wrapped up in the hug from Yong Soo as he still continued his texting.

A second person entered the room, his dark hair disheveled while he tried to balance the text books in his arms. "Ah, sorry," the guy said, "I brought those books you wanted Arthur. They're in the pile somewhere, Yong Soo more or less disorganized the order I had them in when he just picked them up."

Arthur sighed, "Don't worry about it Kiku, just drop them off in my room, we'll sort through them later," he said. Kiku nodded before exiting the room and heading down the hall. When he returned, Mathias was quick to note Willem following in behind him while the two took their seats.

Arthur did a quick head count before he once again sighed and said, "Excuse me a moment."

The group watched him leave the room in silence. Then after a while there was some whining of, "I was in the middle of something!" That sounded strangely like Alfred.

"I don't care you git, you said you were going to be on time for the meeting for once and I expected you to be," Arthur scolded as he, sure enough, dragged Alfred into the room. Arthur was looking at his watch as he said, "I know Feliks isn't going to be here. However I'm still missing one person."

As if on cue, the last member of the unit walked in. It didn't take Mathias to recognize Emil, even after only seeing him the one time in the cafeteria. Arthur narrowed his eyes at Emil, who seemed to pay no mind to it as he leaned in the doorway and folded his arms. "So nice of you to join us Emil," Arthur said, "I'll just begin the meeting." He looked around the room to make a quick count before he cleared his throat and said, "I expect all of you have at least looked at the cover of the rules book. I'm not going to expect that you're going to read it however, considering some of you." His eyes drifted mostly towards Francis and Antonio.

"I'm expecting us to have a unit meeting every Thursday night at seven, that way we can organize things if they decided to make us do floor competitions," Arthur continued.

Mathias glanced around; everyone else seemed to know what Arthur was talking about but him. Slowly he raised his hand, "What competitions?" he asked.

Kiku glanced up from his note taking. Once he realized Mathias was new to the situation he explained, "It's in the school handbook, however to save time, last year Vargas-san decided he wanted to add more fun into our school's curriculum. So on occasion there will be group sports events or talent shows to participate in."

Mathias frowned to himself, organized fun wasn't usually his favorite form of activities. Then as he glanced around at the rest of the members of his unit, he was very quickly starting to think that his group wasn't going to be able to cooperate together.

Francis glanced over at Mathias and almost like he could read Mathias' thoughts he smiled and said, "Do not worry, we may seem like a dysfunctional group, but we have the opportunity to do better than some of the others. If anything, Arthur hates to lose and we'll suffer for it." He almost frowned.

Arthur shook his head, "I refuse to lose our competitions," he said, "As the student body president I expect everyone to do the best they can. And with two of the four members of the council on our team, it'll look bad if we are unable to cooperate and lose."

A wicked smile grew across Antonio's face, "So you mean we can't throw the competition?"

Arthur said narrowing his eyes. "If I do find out you throw any of the competitions I will personally see that your life becomes hell you git. And I don't want to hear your whining about having to go against some of the other teams and their members. That includes Lovino Vargas."

Antonio's smile faded just slightly. He wanted to room with Lovino for their last year, but for some reason he had signed up to room with his brother. He did remember Lovino saying something about a "Potato bastard" that Feliciano wanted to room with.

Kiku cleared his throat as he asked, "May we continue on with the meeting, please?"

Arthur sighed before he said, "Our first task however is that we need to create a group name, unless you wish to be still considered Unit 2-B. I'll have a paper on my room door, you can write down suggestions there. Then at the next meeting, after I've thrown out the bad ones, we'll vote on it. Please avoid anything vulgar," he commented glancing over at Francis. Francis just smiled in return.

Yong Soo raised his hand, "Are we done yet? I'm bored."

Rolling his eyes, Arthur said, "Not yet. I'm supposed to inform you that if you ordered uniforms, they'll be coming in tomorrow and you may pick them up in the student store. There is also a school wide assembly Friday morning, if you don't show up for it the headmaster will find out. So be there or you'll make our unit look bad."

Alfred then waved his hand around as he said, "Oh! I have something to add!" Arthur sighed and let Alfred continue, "Friday night there's also the barbeque put on by the cafeteria as a welcome back. It's always a lot of fun and it's free food, it doesn't count on your food card, so everyone should come!"

"Didn't someone set one of the trash cans on fire last year?" Leon asked.

Francis laughed, "Oui. That was fun."

Arthur rubbed his temples and shook his head, "Please, if you do something stupid like that again just don't get caught you git. I don't want to deal with it."

Ion laughed to himself, "That was before someone spiked the drinks to."

Francis defended, "That wasn't us at least. That was some of the seniors from last year. They thought it'd be funny if they got everyone drunk. Although I never knew Arthur couldn't handle his liquor."

Arthur coughed to drop the subject, "You frog, you're not making yourself any less guilty, and remember I can still write you up for that even if it happened last year."

Francis raised his hands in surrender that was one thing he didn't want to get blamed for. For once it really hadn't been his, Gillian or Antonio's fault although the blame often did switch over to them for the incident.

"Is there anything else that needs to be brought up?" Arthur asked. When everyone remained quiet, he continued, "Alright then. Remember there will be a name suggestion sheet on my door. Pick up your uniforms if you haven't. The school assembly on Friday and we'll have our next meeting on the Thursday before to choose our unit name. That's two days from now. And that's everything I believe."

Emil was the first to leave the common room from where he stood in the doorway, without really even saying anything. After some agreement, Francis and Antonio quickly cleared out probably to find Gillian. It wasn't too long after that before everyone else left except for Leon, still texting, Mathias and Alfred.

Mathias stood up off the couch and was about to leave when Alfred came bounding up to Mathias with his large smile across his face, "Yeah so how's everything going so far?"

"Fine," Mathias sighed, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with the other's energy at the moment.

"Well just remember if there's anything you need, don't be afraid to ask me. Or if someone starts bother you, I'm here to help!" Alfred continued.

Mathias held back the urge to say that Alfred was bothering him, but considering how energetic the other was, he almost didn't have the heart to say anything about it. Instead he nodded again and said, "Uh right. I'll keep that in mind. I'll talk to you later, alright? I have to go start my… homework." It sounded like a decent enough excuse at least even if he didn't have any.

Sneaking away from the energetic teen wasn't so difficult considering he was quickly distracted by Arthur passing through the room giving Mathias long enough to leave the common room and go back into his room. Once he was back he slumped over in his bed and exhaled slowly. It was only the end of the first day and he was already debating about skipping out of the rest of his education and leaving.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

New Names –  
>Leon Li Jiao Chun – Hong Kong<br>Ion Lupescu – Romania

For Hong Kong, it's the English name first, the family name then his given Chinese name. And Romania, since he's still newish hopefully my interpretation isn't that bad. I sort of picture him as someone who is likely to speak his mind, friends with England, hates Hungary and in a way has an unsettling aura about him. Not Russia-like aura but still like something is off.

I know it might be confusing if earlier Alfred said he's not too fond of Arthur and then to have them living together. But I think it's just how they are. There's too much love/teasing/annoyances for them not to really act like they do.

Hopefully I'm still doing alright. If I don't get any feedback whatsoever I'll just assume no one is interested. Which is okay if they aren't. I'm doing this more for character practice than anything else. I just would like to know how I'm doing.

Haha, I need one of those: "How's my driving" signs…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Warnings: Uum… Language. Fem!Prussia's awesomeness? My sad attempts at French? I don't know. That's about the best I can think of. Oh and this was either going to be two shorter chapters or one sort of longer one. I went with the longer one because it's all the same day. Hopefully that's not a problem.

Pairing: At the moment… Sweden/Finland, Fem!Prussia/Fem!Austria, Spain/Romano, the weird triangle of Russia/Fem!Lithuania/Belarus and France/Everyone. There may be others later or these may change.

This is unbetated, so I apologize for any mistakes. I'll do my best to catch what I can.

* * *

><p>"Uh, are you going to like, ever wake up?" Feliks asked as he crouched down beside Mathias' bed and started poking him in the shoulder, "You're like going to totally want to pick up your uniform and change into it."<p>

Mathias just grunted before he at least propped himself up on his elbows and grabbed at the alarm clock. Glancing at it, he mumbled, "It's too fucking early," before dropping it back on the bed stand and falling back into his pillows.

Feliks rolled his eyes as he stood up and continued getting ready for classes. He secured the zipper on his skirt before plopping down on his bed to pull on his knee high socks. After another minute, Mathias finally rolled over and sat up in his bed. He still sat there for a moment, still looking out of it.

Mathias swung his feet to the floor and grabbed the first pair of jeans and t-shirt he could find, knowing he wasn't going to stay in them too long. By the time he went into the bathroom and came back out, Feliks had already left for the morning.

Still not bothering with his hair that went every which way, he sleepily made his way towards the student store. When he entered, there were a few other students shuffling about picking up whatever supplies they needed. After standing around and looking confused for a while, a girl with her blonde hair loosely tied into a braid stepped up to him and asked, "Pardon, may I help you with something?"

"Uh yeah, I'm here to pick up my uniform," Mathias replied.

She pushed the glasses up on her nose as she nodded. "Et votre nom ...?" Mathias looked at her confused before she coughed into her hand, "Your name, s'il vous plait."

"It's Mathias Jensen," he told her.

Nodding again, she went towards the back room for a few moments before reemerging with her arms full of several bags, "If you could come with me to the front desk so you can sign a slip to say you've received your uniform."

Mathias followed her to the counter as she struggled to balance all of the bags before putting them on the counter. She once again pushed up her glasses as she began searching for the slip of paper. "If you notice inside there are enough dress shirts and trousers to go through the week without laundering. There is also included the blazer jacket, several ties and sweater vests," She explained as she quickly she left her own signature before turning the paper over to him.

"Renée Bonnefoy?" Mathias wondered, "Where have I seen that name before?" as he signed his own name on the paper before returning it to her.

"You may have met mon frère, Francis," she said almost sounding disappointed, "He is, how you say, well known at the school for his reputation."

Mathias shifted his weight. Compared to Francis, Renée was rather docile and well behaved. She took the slip back and was filing it away as she asked, "Was there any other thing I could help you with?"

He looked into the bags and saw the plaid pants, and inwardly cringed, "What are the rules against changing the uniform a bit?" he asked as he began to pick up the bags and adjust them on his arms.

"Alterations may be made in moderation. So long as you do not modify the jacket or trousers. No logos may be worn and you must also stay within the colors," Renée said, sounding incredibly rehearsed, "I would recommend returning to your dorm and changing into your uniform."

Once he made sure he had everything, Mathias sighed, "Yeah, thanks."

"Adieu," She nodded with a small smile.

Mathias quickly ran back to his room and changed into the blue plaid pants and the white button up shirt. He wasn't about ready to wear the sweater vest as he just threw on the blazer jacket.

Glancing at the clock, Mathias remembered Alfred's advice about not being late to Mrs. Karpusi's class and grabbed his book bag before he darted out of the door.

Mathias ran as fast as he could to the classroom and sat down in the first chair that was open. Trying to catch his breath as he dropped his head to the desk, a few more students came running in after him. Only moments before class was about to begin, one last student came racing in and took the seat next to Mathias.

Even the teacher didn't seem to notice the boy as he came in late. Mathias turned his head and only looked at him as he wondered, "I didn't know you had this class with me as well Alfred."

"Oh um, I'm not Alfred," the boy practically whispered. Mathias blinked a few times and realized the boy's hair was slightly longer and his eyes were almost violet in appearance as opposed to Alfred's stunning blue. "Actually I'm…"

His voice was then drowned out by Mrs. Karpusi as she walked into the classroom, "Alright everyone settle down." Standing at the front of the classroom, Mrs. Karpusi twisted her brown curls in her fingers until she knew she had everyone's attention. "Yesterday was our introduction day but today is when we'll have the major project assigned."

Half the class groaned at the idea of already having class projects that early in the school year. The teacher cleared her throat as she continued, "I work closely with Vargas' government class and we do quite a few lessons that correspond with each other.

"One project, for example is a yearlong project. So I want you to take that into account when you chose your groups for it. Yes it's a group project," Mrs. Karpusi said, "I hear some of you groaning. Speaking of which, I want all of you to go ahead and chose your groups, you need to have a group of four. Then I will be telling you what you will be doing."

A lot of the other students quickly stood up and broke off into their groups, knowing exactly who they wanted with them. Mathias just remained in his seat, not knowing what else to do. It wasn't like he knew anyone. To his surprise, the boy sitting next to him wasn't moving either as he sighed, pretty much ignored by the other students

"Oh hey, you don't have anyone either, do you?" Someone asked. Mathias glanced up and saw the red eyes of Gillian staring at him, "Well guess what, you can be in my awesome group!"

"I'd rather not," Mathias somewhat mumbled.

Gillian laughed, "Yeah because you're just up and going at finding your own group aren't you?" She waved across the room for someone and pulled up a chair to sit on the other side of the desk. Looking over at the boy next to Mathias, Gillian grinned and said, "Oh! Matthew, you can join our awesome group to!"

Matthew only looked up and blinked her violet eyes in confusion for a while as Gillian continued to grin. He fixed her glasses on his nose before he briefly nodded. They were joined by a girl as she brushed back her long brown hair, making sure it was securely held back in a violet gem barrette. She looked more annoyed than anything else as she pulled up another chair and sat down. "And who all did you commandeer into being in our group, may I ask?" she asked.

"Well I found Mathias; he's that new guy. And Matthew! It's not like he's going to complain about anything we do anyway." Gillian explained.

The girl flattened her skirt before she folded her hands on her lap, she looked over Mathias before she sighed, "At least he doesn't look as foolish as you. Not that it's saying much." Mathias blinked a few times, not sure if he was just insulted or not. "I'm Anna Edelstein; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You talk too much Princess," Gillian said amused.

Anna simply turned up her nose and turned the other way, "I will not be insulted by the likes of you," she muttered under her breath.

Mathias was starting to feel sorry for poor Matthew. Gillian seemed annoying enough, but Anna could have been borderline intimidating with her serious gaze and her wordy sentences. Mathias sighed; he figured it was too late to find a group by this point seeing how it looked like everyone had grouped off already.

Mrs. Karpusi was already going around to the different groups and writing down the members names. Gillian was trying to convince the teacher her full name was Gillian "The Awesome" Beilschmidt, but the teacher wasn't hearing any of it. Mathias was still wishing he could have found a different group.

Once all the groups were recorded, Mrs. Karpusi began explaining ass he was passing out the assignment sheet, "If you've noticed, listed on this paper are several countries. Every group is going to pick a different country off the list. Then through the entire year, your group will follow the economics and the politics of that country. You will also be required at different points to make reports on different things such as history, culture and religion within the country of your groups choosing.

"We will also be participating in a mock United nations and even a cuisine day at the end of the year. It is very important that you keep up with the happenings within your country because you will be required quick reports every week." The teacher looked around briefly, "I'll give your groups ten minutes to discuss which country you want and then I will go randomly down the list to ask each group. Remember to have back up choices in case your first choice is picked."

A sudden burst of chatter erupted in the room as everyone started discussing which country they wanted. Gillian scanned over the list before she said, "I think we should do Prussia."

"Why Prussia?" Mathias questioned.

"Because it's awesome?" Gillian replied as if it were obvious. Anna just rolled her eyes.

"It isn't even one of the choices," Matthew said quietly as he looked over the list.

Gillian actually looked at the paper, "Hey what the hell. Teach! Prussia isn't on the list!" she exclaimed.

"It's hard to do the economy and politics of a dissolved country," Anna said trying to quiet Gillian down, "We can pick some other country."

"Fine. It's still lame though," Gillian commented, "Want to know what also is lame. If we chose Austria. We so have to pick a better country then that. And you're not allowed to say otherwise Princess." When Anna folded her arms across her chest and continued to look annoyed. "Okay, we should take Canada."

Matthew seemed to smile at the suggestion before Anna asked, "Where?" Making Matthew just sink in his chair a little bit.

"Canada, it's an awesome place. Full of rocks and trees. And trees and rocks. And water. And the best maple syrup ever!" Gillian explained.

Matthew sighed, "There are other things there to you know," he said quietly and mostly ignored.

The four were lucky being the second group to choose their country, to which Gillian loudly announced, "Group Awesome claims Canada!" A couple groans and chuckles came from the other classmates before the teacher continued down the list.

Once everyone had their countries, Mrs. Karpusi continued the rest of her explanation and rules regarding the project. She let the groups discuss a few more things before they practically realized that the class was almost over. Before they were excused, Mathias realized there was another man standing in the room.

Mrs. Karpusi gave recognition to the other man with a nod before standing off to the side. He approached the front of the room, a huge smile on his face that somewhat reminded Mathias of Feliciano. He said, "I'm only here for a little while. We won't be meeting for second period today, instead you'll be using that time to meet with your groups and discuss your work schedules and how you wish to go about your projects."

Gillian's hand shot up, "Do we have to stay in the stuffy room or can we go out and express ourselves and begin research in the library?" she asked.

The second teacher closed his eyes and shook his head, "Regardless of what I say, Miss Beilschmidt, you're still going to run out of the classroom either way. So I don't see what difference it makes," he said.

Gillian grinned as she poked at Anna's side, "Awesome. We're so out of here!" Anna swatted at Gillian's hand while the other got to her feet. Mathias wasn't sure if he wanted to follow behind, but after a look from Gillian, he quietly stood up and waited for Matthew to follow behind the other two.

They didn't end up going incredibly far, just enough to say they weren't in the classroom. Gillian's interest in discussing anything about the project and what they had to do was immediately lost right as they found a spot. Anna just shook her head and said, "I suppose the best time to meet to discuss things would be Saturday, that way we can fix whatever we need to on Sunday for the Monday due date. I do not suppose anyone has problems with that do they?"

Matthew shook her head, "If we do meet then could we meet around four? I know dinner starts at five and my floor leader likes to have her meetings at six on Saturdays."

Anna asked, "Who is your floor leader?"

"Ludwig is. But I'm a bit more worried about Vash getting angry at all of us if we miss it," Matthew sighed, "He's kind of threatened to shoot us if we are late."

Mathias hesitated, he wasn't entirely sure if he heard Matthew correct that there was a student that threatened to shoot them if they were late. He was really hoping he heard it wrong. Anna frowned, "Vash hasn't changed at all," she said to herself before she spoke louder, "Alright then, I'm not about to intrude on Ludwig's schedule, so if we meet at four before dinner that would work for me as well. Gillian as well. It's not that she ever does anything."

"Hey! I do stuff," Gillian defended, "I helped you set up the meeting for tonight!"

"I asked for your assistance and you made your escape as soon as Francis and Antonio entered our room. I had had to request help from Elizabeta. I don't even know how I ended up rooming with you," Anna huffed.

"What, would you rather be living with Lizzie then?" Gillian asked not even covering her annoyance that was coming through her tone. When Anna didn't reply right away, Gillian scoffed, "Well you should be so happy that I decided to room with you first."

Mathias and Matthew quickly exchanged glances before going back to watching the pair. Gillian was still rambling about something while Anna just rolled her eyes and did her best to get back to what they really needed to discuss. She wasn't succeeding too well.

By the time their second hour was up, Mathias was starting to think they just spent the whole time listening to Gillian discuss the "awesomeness" of someone named Frederick the Great. Mathias really had no idea what was going on or how Gillian was even able to have an hour long monologue with herself about it.

When the bell rang for class dismissal, Gillian was quick on her feet and already running off. Mathias could have sworn he heard someone yell, "What the fuck! You bastard stay away from me!" With the sudden running of the same dark auburn haired kid that was tackled by Antonio the day before.

Anna just shook her head before Matthew offered her a hand to help her off the grass as Anna said to the two, "I will see what we will be able to do about the project, if anything I may be able to manage Gillian not getting anything that would downgrade our grade too much."

"Uh, thanks?" Mathias somewhat questioned. He sighed to himself as he watched Matthew and Anna take their leave before he started making his way to his next class.

Mathias was happy to announce, he still found math to be boring. He sat in the same chair as he did the day before and was quickly greeted by Alfred's smiling face as he sat down next to him. Mathias ended up spacing out most of the class while he stared at Elsa, trying to think of the easiest way he could talk to her.

When the class ended and they were being dismissed, Alfred had started to ask, "Hey you going to be joining us for lunch?"

"Maybe later," Mathias quickly said as he gathered his books together and started running out the door. He had his height to his advantage as he was easily able to catch up with her with his quick long strides. "Hey, Elsa?" he called out.

He had expected her to not stop and keep walking by the way she seemed to be described. Instead she turned and looked him over. Before he could say another word, Elsa said, "I'm not interested."

Mathias blinked a few times, "In what?" he questioned.

"You're new and by the cluelessness of your face, you think I'm going to care and be interested in finding all about you," Elsa said coldly as she folded her arms across her chest and kept her dull blue eyes narrowed at him, "I don't know what sort of moves you tried at your old school, but don't even try it on me."

Mathias rubbed the back of his head, "Wow, that's harsh. I actually just wanted to talk to you."

Elsa took in a deep breath, slowly exhaling she said, "Sorry. If you have any concerns there's a comment box in front of the student council office."

A frown appeared on his face for only a moment before he tried to put back on his smile, "Well this really doesn't have anything to do with the student council. I figured I should at least try talking to you, it's sort of a better way to become friends you know."

Unfolding her arms she said, "Then I really must be going," before she swiftly turned on her heel and left Mathias standing in the walkway by himself.

As Elsa made her way along the sidewalk, she didn't feel that bad about rejecting the guy that quickly, it would only save the both of them trouble later. She did have to give him some credit that Mathias had at least tried and said he wanted to become friends, but she had heard that line before.

Entering the student council office, she placed her bag on the floor, taking a seat in the computer chair with a sigh. Arthur and Kiku exchanged glances before Kiku asked, "What is wrong?"

"I don't suppose someone will ever invent "idiot repellent" will they?" Elsa replied.

"If they do," Arthur muttered, "I know a couple of wankers I'd love to test it out on." He went back to the papers on his desk trying to keep them organized. Kiku and Elsa didn't even bother to ask who he was talking about, both of them kept quiet as Arthur continued, "It was bad enough I had enough of those annoyances in my government class, but now I'm stuck with that frog and American git in the year long project."

"At least Ion is in your group," Elsa offered, "If anything he'll keep Alfred in line for you. And you should be grateful that Lovino is in that class with you, it meant that Antonio went to be in his group over yours."

Arthur rubbed his temples, "I was hoping to get into your group before I was bloody attacked by those two," he muttered.

"I don't think Ivan would appreciate you being in the same group as Irena. He's okay with her in groups so long as it's other girls," Elsa said quietly.

Arthur looked up, "Isn't Berwald in your group as well?"

Elsa continued to keep an uninterested look on her face as she said, "I wouldn't worry about him. Berwald is probably the only exception to Ivan's rule. And considering it was either Berwald or Willem, I figured it was safer to take Berwald and leave Willem with Antonio and Lovino."

Kiku blinked a few times, "But Willem-san does not like Antonio-san."

"I realize that," Elsa said, "However I'm sure if there becomes a problem, Berwald will be able to handle Ivan better. And I'd rather not make things more difficult for Willem then they already are."

The three in the room fell quiet for a few moments, all of them afraid to break the silence. Well they were afraid to break the silence until the door opened and Ludwig entered. "Did I miss something?" he asked noticing the solemn mood in the room.

Making his hair was properly slicked back, Ludwig took his seat as Kiku said, "It's good to see you Ludwig-san, we were just discussing about the yearlong project that you will need to do next year."

Arthur sighed, "Hopefully you'll have better luck than I did in choosing your group Kiku." He waited for Ludwig to settle before he said, "I'm not going to keep you all long. I have a speech to work out for the assembly the day after next and I have to get together what I need for the floor meeting tomorrow."

Ludwig quietly said, "That's a lot of work. Are you sure you'll be able to keep up with everything?"

Arthur shrugged, "At least Kiku will be able to assist me for the floor meetings. I'm sure we can manage things," he said. True to his word, Arthur only briefly covered what was expected of them for the assembly before he said that they could leave.

Elsa was the only one that took her leave, joining up with Emil who was waiting on the bench across from the office reading his history text book. When he noticed she was standing in front of him, he shoved the book back into his backpack. Throwing it over his shoulder as he stood up he said, "Let me guess another idiot made a pass at you."

She tried tucking some of the loose blonde hair that had come out from her clip as she said, "It was the new senior, whatever his name is."

"Crazy hair and stupid smile?" Emil asked. Elsa nodded briefly. Emil shook his head, "He's on my floor. I think his name is Mathias. He has a pretty big student file to."

Elsa glanced at Emil from the corner of her eye, "And how would you know that?"

"Leon got bored?" Emil suggested. He saw the look of disapproval on his sister's face, even if anyone else would say she still looked the same he knew it was there. "He happened to see it on Katyusha's desk when he had to go in there for getting in trouble from texting in class again." She was looking at him again. "What? It's not like he actually looked through it," Emil said, "Unless of course you want him to."

"I don't want Leon to get in trouble," Elsa said.

Emil shrugged, "I'll keep it in mind, just in case he gets bored or something." He continued to walk beside her while the two picked up their lunches. He only briefly glanced around at the other people in the cafeteria just to see if he could find Leon. However his eyes stopped on Mathias and instantly narrowed at him.

Elsa paid for both of their lunches before she turned to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

He snapped out of his glare and said, "Nothing. Let's just go already." Elsa nodded in agreement, handing over his half of the sandwich as the two of them left the cafeteria.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the cafeteria, Mathias suddenly felt incredibly cold. His shiver went unnoticed by Alfred as he continued to complain, "Dude, I'm not worried about working on the project with Arthur, its Francis and Ion that are going to be problems."

Tino frowned, "Ion isn't that bad."

"Yeah aside from the fact he gives everyone around him the creeps," Alfred said, "Berwald got lucky though. He's got the super girl group. Elizabeta, Elsa and Irena. He's pretty much going to get an A."

Tino looked at Berwald with a small laugh said, "I bet all the guys are jealous of you now." If anything, Mathias noticed Berwald looked somewhat flustered as Tino kept smiling rather amused. "I don't get to choose my group until next period."

Alfred sighed, "Well best of luck. Hopefully you can your choice of country to. I had to listen to Arthur and Francis argue about which country they wanted the entire time. Arthur wasn't about to budge about not doing France and Francis didn't want England. I wanted to claim America meanwhile Ion didn't care so long as it wasn't Hungary. This got Elizabeta arguing with him. It was a long first period, no wonder Vargas snuck out to bother Mrs. Karpusi to tell them they weren't meeting for second period."

Mathias frowned and decided it was better for him just to tune out the rest of Alfred's rambling; it was starting to give him a headache anyway. Instead he started keeping his focus on Berwald. The other teen still hadn't said much, not past acknowledging Tino at least.

Then Mathias got an idea. When Tino had excused himself from the table to pick up a book in the library, Mathias quickly made some excuse to leave as well. Once he was out of range from Berwald, Mathias went running up to Tino and said, "Hey maybe I could talk to you."

Tino stopped and blinked a few times, "Sure, what do you need?"

"Actually it's about Elsa," Mathias said.

Tino mouthed an "Oh" before he hesitantly said, "Well I've got to go to class."

Rolling his eyes, Mathias asked, "Okay what the fuck? Everyone's so avoidant on that subject you all make it seem like it's a crime to even mention her name."

Taking in a deep breath Tino said quietly, "I don't want to give you the wrong idea. The truth is I really don't know what's going on. I've only personally talked to her a few times. She really can be nice, but she just has a hard time interacting with people. Honestly I think the nickname just makes it worse for her.

"I guess the thing is, she's just not interested in dating for whatever reason, but a lot of guys see it as her being rude about it," Tino concluded. Shifting the weight of his shoulder bag he said, "Berwald, he get's defensive over her. I think he's one of the few people she'll actually talk to."

"So she get's the "bitch" title because she's not interested?" Mathias clarified. When Tino briefly nodded his head, Mathias muttered, "Bastards" under his breath. Tino continued to frown and look at him worried before Mathias cleared his throat and said, "Thanks Tino."

With a small nod, Tino replied before taking his leave to the library, "You know, you're probably just as stubborn as both of them but I think if you keep trying, maybe you could figure out how to talk to Berwald and maybe even Elsa," a small smile growing across his face.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

New Names:  
>Renée Bonnefoy – Monaco<p>

Ignore my sad French. I only took like a semester of it so it kind of fails.

Points if you catch the random song reference~

As for the country project… we had to do something like this in high school. It had its moments at least. And I'm not telling where the other groups ended up for their country. :P You can leave that up to your imaginations~

Chapter three and Denmark finally gets to talk to Norway only to be shot down. Poor Denmark… Things should be settling down a bit more so more focus can be put on Denmark's fail attempts, but I'm still trying to get everything else set up. Hopefully people won't be too annoyed if they've only come here to read a Denmark/Norway story. But I do find it important…

And honestly, I'm not sure when the next update will be, but hopefully I won't have you all waiting too long. Thanks for sticking with me and my random ramblings~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yeah I still don't own Hetalia. I will never make enough to do that...

Warnings: Language. And my fail!OtherLanguages. I used translate .

Pairings: Sweden/Finland, Fem!Prussia/Fem!Austria, Russia/Fem!Lithuania/Belarus (That weird triangle) and France/Everyone. There might be more later…

I have no beta, so there are probably mistakes that still sneak by…

* * *

><p>Actually going to his last three classes only tired Mathias out even more than it did the day before. He came back to his room to find Feliks sitting cross legged on his bed, chewing on his pen cap occasionally circling something in the catalogue lying out in front of him.<p>

When he realized Mathias was there he looked up with a bright smile, "Hey Mathy!"

"Mathy?" Mathias questioned as he put his bag down on his bed and removing his blazer.

"Yeah, 'cause "Mathias" is totally boring, you know?" Feliks said as he went back to flipping through the catalogue. "So I'm going to order a few things for our room to decorate it. Any requests?"

"Not pink," he quickly said.

"Nah, I did pink last year. I was totally thinking we should put dark blue on the ceiling and then get glow in the dark stars. Even if we like keep the walls white that would be awesome enough, right?" Feliks said. "Either that or I think we should go with a green."

"As long as it doesn't fucking burn my eyes, I don't care," Mathias said.

"Oh and before I forget again," Feliks said, "Cause I like totally didn't remember this morning, what was the floor meeting about anyway?"

"Just that there's an assembly on Friday with a barbeque afterwards. Also Arthur wants to have a floor meeting every Thursday," Mathias recalled.

"Blah, every Thursday?" Feliks pouted his lower lip, "It's all for the competitions and stuff right?" Mathias nodded. "Sigh… okay, I'll have to hope Ivan will let me out at least for that night. Hopefully Arthur won't go all psycho on me if I miss the occasional meeting."

"It sort of sounded like he didn't expect you at all of them anyway. The only thing he sounds strongly about is winning whatever shit they make us do. And if you purposely lose, he'll probably beat the shit out of you," Mathias muttered.

Feliks started laughing, "That'll be a laugh to see him try to do that. Not that I should talk, but he's kind of short and scrawny. Personally I'd totally pay money for the Trio to sit on him," he mused, "Although if they like did that, Franny would probably grope him to. And then Arthur might kill Antonio which would get Lovino all pissy. Not that he isn't anyway." He twirled a strand of hair in his fingers as he continued to laugh, "Yeah, be totally worth it."

Seven o'clock on Thursday night rolled around and all Mathias wanted was the weekend. He was doing everything he could to talk himself into not skipping his classes. He didn't want to sit through yet another lecture from his father about how hard it was to find a school that would still take him. He was slowly getting used to the school but at times it was still painful for him to stay in classes.

He dragged his feet as he followed behind Feliks to the common room. Mathias didn't share the enthusiasm as Feliks bounded into the room and flopped into the arm chair. Taking his seat on the couch in the same spot as before, Leon was already sitting on the couch as well, texting away. Mathias was beginning to wonder if the guy ever did anything else.

Arthur, of course, was already pacing back and forth trying to remember a few things here and there while Kiku sat on the couch next to him taking down a few notes. Yong Soo was actually on time that meeting and was sitting cross legged on the center couch cushion between Leon and Mathias fiddling with a hand held game device.

"So are we going to start this meeting already?" Feliks asked.

"Do you see everyone here?" Arthur replied, "When everyone gets here we'll start. I'm hoping you at least got some form of relief from Ivan."

"Yep. Totes. I get tonight all to myself and I plan on spending it that way," Feliks sighed, "Uh no offense Mathy, but I'm totally ditching you after this."

"No offense taken." Mathias replied.

Francis entered the room with a smile, "Bonjour Feliks. That a new skirt? It looks magnifiques."

Feliks giggled, "Yep, you know you're totally wonderful for noticing." He straightened out the hem of his skirt around his knees.

At some point Ion had entered the room and was busy amusing himself by poking Kiku in the arm. Although Kiku looked unhappy, he didn't seem to bother too much trying to keep his focus on his notes. Alfred entered a bit later and fell over into the couch almost on top of Kiku letting his limbs hand off the armrests.

Arthur did a quick mental count of everyone before he sighed, "Francis, where's that berk?"

Francis shrugged, "I believe he is visiting his Lovino. I texted him before I exited my room, so should be here any moment. But I'll text him again, you know he's easily distracted," he said taking out his cell phone and leaving a quick message. After half a moment, Francis added, "He's on his way. Apparently they're having a floor meeting as well."

It wasn't too much longer before Antonio entered the room partially accompanied by Emil, who decided to remain leaning in the doorway.

Arthur took in a deep breath, "Maybe one of these times you all won't be so bloody late." Antonio just smiled before taking his seat next to Francis as Arthur continued, "I am glad to see everyone here for once though. First we'll cover the group names. And seeing how there were only four options and two of them were terrible…"

"What's the matter with "Team Superhero"?" Alfred exclaimed.

Feliks laughed, "He probably threw out my "Fabulous in Pink" to."

Kiku cleared his throat, "I can't even pronounce one of the choices and I'm not even sure what the language is," he said trying to read his notes.

Ion looked over Kiku's shoulder, "That would be Russian."

Kiku scooted back, "What does it say?"

"I wouldn't know," Ion said shaking his head, "It wasn't me anyway. There are too many grammar mistakes so I'm thinking whoever did it used a bad translation site. And I don't think you want to know what it's supposed to say," he mused.

"Stupid commie, I bet he snuck up here and wrote that," Alfred muttered under his breath.

Kiku shrugged and went to the next one as he read, "Muere cabrón" Do I want to know what that one is?" He asked noticing the snickering between Francis and Antonio.

Alfred pushed up his glasses, "Isn't that supposed to be something like "Die scumbag"?"

Arthur started coughing in a fit, "I'm not even going to ask which of you gits thought of that."

Francis smiled, "It was a team effort. I thought of it and Antonio translated. You said nothing vulgar and that was the best we came up with. At least it weren't our fault with the Russian. We're innocent on that."

Kiku shook his head, "No one came up with anything better?" he asked. When everyone stayed quiet he said to Arthur, "Team Superhero" is looking like a better group name now, isn't it?" He watched Alfred perk up a little at the suggestion.

Arthur sighed, "I don't suppose any of you can translate it into something that doesn't sound so childish and that maybe someone can actually pronounce?" he asked looking specifically towards Emil and Ion, hoping one of them would say something.

Emil looked more annoyed than anything else finally saying, "Teamet Superheldt."

Ion smiled, "That works."

"At least we'll still know what we're saying," Kiku offered dodging Alfred's fists that shot up in victory that he won the name choice for the group.

Meanwhile Mathias eyed Emil, suddenly a bit more interested in the younger teen. Emil kept his arms folded as he still leaned against the doorway, probably so he could make a quick escape once Arthur released them from the meeting.

Mathias figured he wasn't the only one that wasn't paying attention to Arthur as he quickly rambled off whatever they were supposed to expect for the first competition on Saturday.

Leon looked bored. Then again Mathias was starting to think Leon always looked bored. He rested his chin in his palm as he leaned against the arm rest. He let his longer black hair fall into his eyes and wasn't even bothering to remove it. The only movements he made the entire meeting were his hand reaching up to twirl the earring stud in his ear. Other than that he seemed to be staring at some spot near Arthur, but not at him. Whether the boy was listening or not was still up for debate.

For his lack of movement, Yong Soo next to him made up for it with his fidgeting. He would seem to listen for about five minutes at a time before he'd be distracted by something. But unlike one of the other members in the room, it wasn't because Yong Soo was drifting, he was just easily distracted. Mathias was deciding that he was somewhat similar to Alfred in that right.

Alfred was excitable and kept moving, much to Kiku's dismay who was trying to paying attention to Arthur. Kiku kept wincing every so often as he'd be elbowed in the side from Alfred's movements. Seeing how Alfred strongly believed in talking fast and having hand movements to express everything, it was a surprise anyone could even keep up with him.

Mathias did take note that despite the occasional vocal jabs from Francis, he still was paying more attention than Mathias would have thought he would have been. There were even a few times, Francis poked Antonio to at least pretend to listen. Then aside from Kiku, Ion and Emil, the last person in the room, Feliks wasn't even pretending to pay attention as he sat painting his nails, just enjoying his time off from Ivan more than anything else.

"Remember there aren't any classes tomorrow," Arthur said snapping Mathias out of his observations. "However we are all to be in the auditorium at ten am exactly. If you are late, I will take note for we are supposed to be sitting by units."

"Uh what? That's like totally lame," Feliks said. Apparently he had been paying more attention than Mathias had believed. "Are we all like supposed to be sitting with our groupies is it just a rule you're making up?"

Kiku sighed, "Unfortunately this year they want us to sit with our rooms."

Before Feliks could say something, Arthur quickly said, "Don't worry, you'll be with us if you're worried about Ivan forcing you to sit with him."

"And does Irena get that protection to?" Feliks said under his breath.

"I've already taken up with the headmaster," Kiku said, "She won't be bothered."

Francis frowned as he said, "That's magnifiques for the them. But it is a shame we cannot do anything to help the other two."

Kiku said, "Can we please survive through tomorrow without too much trouble? I know Arthur is pushing all of us to do our best. It would be better if we could avoid complications with the headmaster."

"Why would we have problems?" Antonio questioned.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "As if it wasn't obvious from what I said the other night. It might help if you actually listened you git."

Antonio just blinked a few times in confusion before he looked over at Francis, hoping the other would give him a better answer. It was actually Alfred that said, "With two members of the student council, the head master is probably going to expect our group to be one of those that the others look up to be the heroes! And we don't want to Kiku to look bad!"

"Honey, Kiku is a cutie," Feliks mused, "I don't think that's possible." Kiku's face immediately dropped down to hide his embarrassment.

"You know what I meant," Alfred pouted. Feliks just waved it off before he went back to fixing up the rest of his nails. Alfred sighed, "Also I think most of you are seniors, so you're supposed to be heroes by example!"

Leon scoffed, "I believe Ludwig's team is mostly seniors except for Feliciano, Eduard and Raivis."

"Does that mean they have to lead better than us?" Yong Soo asked confused.

Arthur sighed, "No. It has nothing to do with them doing better than us..."

"Oh! And don't forget starting at five in the evening is the barbeque! Everyone should be there," Alfred said cutting Arthur off. "It's a great time to socialize! And free food!"

Arthur smacked himself in the forehead, "Bloody berk don't interrupt me to announce food."

"Sorry," Alfred smiled, "You were just going to go into preachy mood. And we're all bored enough."

Ion chuckled into his hand ignoring the dirty look Arthur was giving him. "Fine," Arthur sighed, "Since I'm losing all of you anyway, just make sure you show up to the assembly. Kiku will be sitting in our assigned area. Look for them. And don't be late," he said glaring towards Francis and Antonio. The two of them exchanged smiles only adding to Arthur's uneasiness. Sighing in defeat, Arthur just waved his hand for people to leave.

Mathias was immediately on his feet and moving across the room, almost tripping over Alfred in the process as he ran out the door. Luckily for him, Emil's room was at the far end of the hall so it would take him a bit longer to get to it.

"Hej. Du forstår mig ret?" Mathias asked.

Emil stopped in mid step. He turned around and looked at Mathias with a blank look across his face, "Hva tror du jeg kan?" he replied.

Mathias paused and winced, "Okay, you're not using Danish."

"No. I'm not," Emil said folding his arms.

"So… Norwegian?" Mathias confirmed, "That's close right?"

"Did you want something?" Emil asked narrowing his eyes at the other.

"Well I was just wondering really," Mathias commented. He knew Emil was staring at him. It wasn't that he was intimidated by the other boy, but he just didn't want to mess things up with Emil when he'd already be shot down so quickly by Elsa. "So is it your first language then?"

"Not really," Emil replied starting to get agitated. He figured Mathias was probably only trying to work it out with him so he could get closer to his sister.

Mathias sighed to himself and rubbed the back of his head, Emil wasn't even trying to be friendly. Losing whatever interest he had left, Emil turned back around and continued on his way to his room. Slamming the door closed behind him.

"You know even if you are trying to be friendly, the boy is going to be suspicious of you," Francis said from behind Mathias, "And oui, I saw your fail," he added with amusement.

"I take it you know about him then?" Mathias asked.

Francis laughed to himself, "I believe you could say that. However, if you wish to talk, let's go into my room. I do not need the eyebrows, breathing down my back more than usual." Francis stepped around Mathias and opened the next door and walked in first. Mathias was a bit hesitant before deciding to follow behind.

"Where's your roommate?" Mathias asked as he watched Francis clear off the second chair of clothes, throwing them onto the top bunk bed.

"Tony? He's already run after off to see if Lovino is done with their floor meeting." He replied crossing to the other side of the room, "Unlike Tony, I didn't actually start my homework. Even if we don't have classes tomorrow, I'm still required to turn stuff in by the teachers."

"Why?" Mathias asked sitting down in the chair.

"Well the three of us, meaning Gillian as well, are on a watch to make sure our grades don't fall," Francis laughed, "Apparently they want us to graduate so they can get rid of us."

Mathias watched him duck under his desk and open a door to pull out a can of some sort of drink. "Why do you have a fridge under your desk when you have another one out in the open?" Mathias asked.

"This one has what were not supposed to have in our room," Francis answered, "I don't figure you to be a tattle tale, so 'I'm not too worried about you seeing it." He dropped onto his bed and sighed, "Although Arthur has given up on trying to stop us from having a few things hidden. You just need to know how to get away with it."

"That's not the most reassuring thing you can tell me," Mathias muttered.

"If you're worried about Arthur, he has a stick up his ass and too much unresolved sexual tension," Francis sighed, "If he ever got laid he'd be such better off. Then again, Alfred such a dense idiot it'll be another century before they're smart enough."

Mathias watched him open his drink and take a long drink before he looked around the rest of the room. Even if it was only the first week, the room was already well lived in with clothes everywhere. They appeared to have a bigger room, mostly because the two had kept their beds bunked as opposed to what Feliks and Mathias' beds. The two had already covered most of the walls with sticking what looked like one large flag across the only wall that wasn't covered by where they put the bunk beds or the wardrobes.

"Okay what does that mean?" Mathias asked seeing the emblem of the flag.

"What?" Francis asked. He glanced at the flag, "Oh that, was just something the three of us put together. More as a joke then anything else. We each have one, but seemed silly to put it up twice in our room. The Latin on it just says "actus non facit reum nisi mens sit rea". Lovino says it basically means "the act does not make guilty unless the mind should be guilty." I believe. Been a while. We just liked it is all."

"That kid speaks Latin?" Mathias asked confused.

"Latin. Spanish, Italian and possibly a few others," Francis mused.

"When the fuck did he learn all of those?"

Francis burst out laughing, "Mostly from spending too much time in the library hiding from most of the world. He isn't the most sociable little guy, rather be spending his time studying than anything else. And to all the kids that have tried to pick on him, Antonio is right to defend to him."

He watched Mathias shift uncomfortably before he said, "You were here for a reason weren't you?"

"You invited me," Mathias muttered.

"Oui, Emil," Francis said before taking another drink, "You are going to be wasting your time on him if you keep trying. His sister isn't any better. I have tried. And having Berwald glaring at me wasn't fun for the three days before I had to give up.

"Berwald? What the hell does he have to do with it?" Mathias asked.

"Well aside from the fact that Berwald is her older brother…"

"Wait, what?" Mathias quickly asked cutting him off.

An eyebrow went up, "He failed to mention that to you, oui?"

Mathias leaned back, "All he told me was to stop talking about her and he was sick of people talking badly about her. He let Tino say a few words, but apparently he had to hold back the urge to hit Blair. Or at least that's what I think he said, I couldn't tell through most of his accent."

"Ah, letting his boy toy off easily again I take it?" Francis said into the can, after another quick drink he said, "You won't hear about it from them, mostly because if you can get more that a few words out of them you're doing good. They're only half siblings, I think they share the same mom and are 'bout ten months apart. It's not really common knowledge outside a few peoples."

"So how the fuck do you know?" Mathias asked not sure if he was ready to believe him.

"Let's just say Lovino has a few other talents than a knowing how to keep Antonio happy if you know what I mean," Francis mused, "Not that he'd ever admit to either things."

Mathias rubbed his temples, "That's it; everyone at this school is officially fucked up. I thought this was supposed to be some prestigious uppity school fool of preps and sticks in the mud."

Francis snorted, "They're on the other floors. You're just the lucky one to get thrown into the middle of the society and politics of whatever our unit is called again and the one Ludwig is in. If you were put in any other one, you'd be much better off."

Mathias sighed, "I just want to make it out of here alive."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Late author is late. Sorry. I work in retail and have an open schedule, meaning I can get called in at any time for extra/longer shifts. I'm not sure when the next update will be. I want to get my current original fiction done by the end of the month so when NaNoWriMo starts I can work on something entirely new. However with working, I really only have time for the one story unless extra time comes up. We'll see how well I can do and I apologize if the updates are long wait.

Also: Thank you YoungPeach for your review since I can't reply to you in a PM. I'll try my best to keep it from dragging.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yeah I still don't own Hetalia. I will just be happy when I can by the movie and season three.

Warnings: Language.

Pairings: Sweden/Finland, Fem!Prussia/Fem!Austria, Russia/Fem!Lithuania/Belarus (That weird triangle) and France/Everyone.

I have no beta, so there are probably mistakes that still sneak by…

* * *

><p>Nine forty five the next morning and Mathias was sitting in the part of the seating area marked off for "Teammet Superheldt" slouching down in his seat. Kiku was sitting in the row in front of him, his nose buried in some sort of graphic novel and not bothering to deal with Alfred who was excitedly helping the other groups find their seats.<p>

"Shouldn't you be doing whatever you student council peopfle do at this event?" Mathias asked.

Kiku only briefly looked up, "Alfred is already doing my duty," he said with a smile, "He is doing a much better job than I would, it's not that he minds anyway. I believe he also is hoping to speak to someone in particular," He added without going into further details as he went back to his reading.

Mathias watched as Ion entered the auditorium along side of a girl with long brunette hair with a simple orange flower clip. The two seemed to glare at each other for a moment, the girl looking even angrier before another girl, Mathias recognizing Anna, came by and tried to play mediator for a moment. Then Anna took hold of the other girl's hand before leading her a bit further down to their section to sit down.

When Ion reached their section, he carefully moved past Mathias down the row before he dropped down into the seat, "Stupid witch." He muttered folding his arms across his chest and started glaring at the seat in front of him occasionally shooting a glance in the direction of where Anna and the other girl sat.

"Problems?" Mathias somewhat questioned.

"None what so ever," Ion sighed, "Unless you include the fact that Elizabeta is insane. Who else threatens to beat everyone with a frying pan? One of these days though… we'll get a fair fight, without Anna stepping in."

Mathias raised an eyebrow, suddenly very concerned with what fight was probably going to break out between the two of them.

In front of Mathias and to the wall, Emil sat in the row by himself spending most of the time either reading the book he had brought in or watching Elsa the few times she passed by. Mathias had wanted to sit next to him, but after an icy feeling again he decided it was for the better to just wait.

For once Leon wasn't actually sitting with the group since the beginning. With Yong Soo, he was talking to two girls. One was usually smiling, her fingers often pulling through her longer hair while she talked while the second girl had a rather permanent looking frown line on her.

It didn't take much for Mathias to find Antonio in the crowd of incoming people. All he had to do was follow the sound of the profanities being shouted over everyone and the running dark brunette. Francis on the other hand was standing rather close to a girl with her hair tied off in pigtails with red ribbons, his fingers running over her face every once and a while as he'd lean in and whisper something in her ear

That is until Arthur stepped up behind him and whopped him in the back of the head. The girl just smiled rather amused as Francis rubbed the back of his head. Taking her hand he left a kiss on it before he sat down with the rest of the group with a content look on his face.

Mathias just shook his head and rolled his eyes, "One of these times you're going to get worse than just a hit to the head," he said quietly.

Francis smiled wolfishly, "Yes, but for mon cherie Angelique, it'll be worth it. I think I'm starting to finally get to her to," he said happily.

"I thought Angelique was dating someone," Ion commented.

"Oui she was. But first he broke up with her before summer break, then school starts and he wants to get back with her," Francis said annoyed, "He just wanted the summer off from her so he could play around with the other girls."

"Don't you play around with other girls?" Mathias asked.

Francis looked shocked, "I, mon chere Mathias, only fool around when I'm not serious with a girl. However, as soon as Angelique is ready, I'm going be there to sweep her off her feet!"

"Oh my god, Franny is planning on going off the market?" Feliks said in pretend shock as he sat down in front of the three, "I know quite a few girlies that are going to find that a total bummer."

"They're going to have to wait I'm afraid," Francis said leaning back. Across his face grew a big grin, "Besides, I'm not the only one who might be finding l'amour."

Mathias glanced over to see Alfred nervously shifting his weight back and forth as he rubbed the back of his head with the biggest smile across his face. In front of him stood one of the two girls Leon had been talking to. Overall she didn't look too impressed, but she wasn't exactly running for cover either.

Kiku looked up from his reading, randomly interested, "Don't do anything too stupid Alfred."

"The day that happens, we're all in a lot of shit," Mathias muttered under his breath.

After a few minutes, Leon and Yong Soo had departed from the girls they were talking to and made their way to the two empty seats between Francis and Ion. Leon, as if it were no surprise by now, already had his phone out to keep himself occupied.

Antonio slid into the seat next to Feliks and turned around, "Lovi escaped," he sighed.

"Uh he probably had to go sit with his group," Feliks said raising an eyebrow as he studied his nails.

"Why are you gits sitting all the way here and not moving all the way down?" Arthur muttered as he approached the group Willem following reluctantly behind him, "I'm not about ready to crawl over the both of you."

"Come on Tony," Feliks said standing up and dragging Antonio up as well, "We'll just scoot down to Emil." With some shuffling the two moved down enough so they were as far as they could get.

Arthur let Willem in next and then waited for Alfred to come bounding over to put him next if anything to put more space between him and Antonio. He already knew Francis was going to be sitting behind him he didn't want to deal with the both of them, and if he could separate them maybe he could keep them quiet.

Mathias sighed as he slouched into his seat. It was only the call for attention and he was already bored. He looked around. Knowing the whole student body was there, he still couldn't believe how few people there really were in the school. He had overheard Arthur and Kiku making their guesses about how many students there were that year.

According to Kiku's math, there were a maximum of twelve students in each unit. Then with four units on each floor, two floors for the boys and two floors for the girls he figured about one hundred and ninety two students. Subtracting maybe one or two empty rooms at least.

At his last school the junior class he was with was at least four hundred people alone. He was starting to find himself strangely intimidated more by the fact that there were less people in the whole school than his class at the past school.

He could see all the teachers sitting behind him somewhere. Some of them shared the student's boredom; Vargas for example looked like he'd rather be giving another long lecture than sitting there. Meanwhile, Katyusha was trying to look interested but she sort of looked like she was falling asleep as well.

After a few other words, a rather intense looking man stood at the podium. The man looked to Mathias as if he wouldn't be afraid to discipline anyone who got out of line. Francis and his somehow all knowing senses whispered to Mathias, "That's Gunadar Beilschmidt the headmaster and Gillian and Ludwig's father ."

Without turning around, Arthur said, "Yes you berk, now shut it."

Francis leaned back to his seat, for once not wanting to upset the already stressed out Arthur. Mathias continued to stare at the man, every once and a while glancing over at the back of Kiku. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be paying attention, at least no one else seemed to be either except for a few people here and there.

After a while longer the headmaster finished. As people clapped, Arthur slid out of his seat and headed towards the front of the auditorium. Mathias was relieved that at least Arthur's speech didn't last an incredibly long time and Arthur was back to his seat fairly shortly.

More people talked for a while about rules and various things. Finally one teacher said, "Now I'm sure what all of you are more interested in is the unit competitions, correct?" Mathias quickly looked around as the student body seemed to finally get excited.

Once he had the student's attention, he continued, "I'm sure your floor leaders have given you the basic details. For those that are new, the first competition is never anything difficult but things will continue to get harder as things go on.

"Your only clue for tomorrow is that it will be a scavenger hunt," The teacher said, "Your team leaders will be picking up the checklists tomorrow at nine am sharp. Should your team leader oversleep, make sure you have a back up to pick up the checklist." He added almost amused.

Mathias could hear Arthur grumble something about never oversleeping from in front of him. The teacher then continued, "Now is also the time for all the groups to introduce themselves. So if you have a representative ready, when the teacher gets to you, please stand and tell everyone about your group name and whatever else you feel like. Starting with group One A."

Mathias watched some kid jump up to his feet with a huge smile on his face as he exclaimed, "Hello, I'm Konstantin of…" Mathias kind of tuned him out after a while.

He continued to not really pay attention until Feliciano stood up with a smile, "Ve, well we're Hic Sunt Dracones. Our leader is Ludwig. He's very nice and says we should always win! And we're going to try our best because if we don't some people in our group might get mad. Like Ivan. And Vash. And Sadiq."

Feliciano was then tugged down by Ludwig and told to stay quiet resulting in a squeaking noise from Feliciano and a long stream of apologies in Italian.

Arthur smacked himself in the forehead as he said, "If he doesn't get in trouble with Ludwig, he certainly is going to hear bloody hell from Ivan."

Mathias sighed, "He's certainly exercising his stupidity clause, isn't he?"

"Feliciano is just excitable," Francis pointed out with amusement.

A few other groups went before it came to Mathias and company. Alfred decided it was the easiest for him to announce themselves as he said, "Okay so we're "Teamet Superheldt!" It means "Team Superhero" in some language that Emil speaks. We have Arthur as our leader; he's also the student body president in case you didn't know. And also we have Kiku another of your other student council members. Which is everyone. Except for Ludwig and Elsa, 'cause she's a girl."

Mathias was starting to get the feeling that Kiku was rather wishing he was invisible and Arthur wasn't too far behind him. From the end of the row, Ion started strangely laughing making Alfred quickly say, "And we're really cool!" before dropping down into his seat.

A few giggles were heard in the auditorium before the next group went. Finally the girls started their introductions. Mathias waited for Elsa's group. He knew approximately where they were sitting only because he had seen her sit down at the last minute.

"Hello, my name is Laura," a blonde said with a cat like smile on her face. Laura bit her lower lip as she continued, "We're the Ladies Union. I've been elected as floor leader, but I'm sure that all of us will have our chance to be the leader at some point when we are able to show off what we do best."

She looked down at the brunette sitting next to her and after a small nod of approval; Laura bowed her head, "Thank you and the best of luck to everyone tomorrow," she completed.

"Why couldn't Alfred bloody say something like that?" Arthur huffed, suddenly feeling rather out done.

"Because it's Alfred?" Francis offered amused while the rest of the introductions went on.

Mathias was hoping to avoid going to the barbeque later that evening, but Alfred was going around with determination to drag all of his group mates out of their room and to the free food. And so Mathias was literally dragged out of his room by Alfred.

"Don't worry," Matthew tried to reassure Mathias as he walked next to the two trying to keep up with his brother, "You don't have to stay for too long. I know there are some others that just grab some food and leave."

Alfred frowned, "But why would you want to do that? It's a great time to talk to everyone from all the floors. And you don't have to worry about talking about school work for once!"

Mathias just gave up and went along with him considering by that point it took too much effort to even fight back. He was dragged over to the line to get the food; Alfred was already distracted by something and went running off, leaving Matthew to get both of their meals.

Mathias sighed and figured he might as well make the best of what he could. Grabbing a plate, he sort of stared at what was put out on the table debating if it really was edible as Alfred made it seem.

There was a thud in his back followed by some scolding, "Raivis, you need to look where you're going."

Mathias turned around to see the small boy sitting on the ground, with a panic look on his face as he began to scramble to get together everything he dropped. Putting his plate on the table, Mathias crouched down and asked, "You okay kid?'

Quickly Raivis nodded without saying anything or looking him in the eye. "You really don't have to help us pick up this mess," the one who did the scolding said as he dropped to his knees and began helping. Adjusting his glasses, Eduard said, "Raivis calm down. We'll be fine so long as we can get this cleaned up. We'll just bring a different plate to him."

Still the smaller boy continued to shake. It only ceased when someone said, "Clumsy Raivis. We're going to have to work on that some more aren't we?" Mathias looked up to see Ivan standing over the three of them, a warped smile on his face. "And making the new guy help you? You two should know better."

Mathias stood up to look at Ivan directly. Even at full height, Mathias had been right about Ivan still having another few inches on him. "I offered my help," he said.

Ivan tilted his head, "Oh? And why would you do that?" he asked sounding honestly unsure of why anyone would be helping either one of them.

"Maybe because I don't see why they need to be forced to take orders from a bastard like you," Mathias replied making sure to keep eye contact with him.

Eduard's eyes went wide as he gasped. Quickly he pulled Raivis by the shoulder into him when he saw Ivan's fists clench. "Would like to repeat that?" Ivan asked darkly.

Behind Ivan, Mathias could see Feliks uncomfortably shifting his weight not wanting to step in the way but he also wasn't ready to have a new roommate so early in the year. He kept his eyes mostly on Mathias, saying quietly, "Come on, like drop it already."

However, Mathias wasn't going to drop it. He had heard enough whispers from other people about how everyone thought Ivan was and was starting to get fed up with it. "What? Do I really need to repeat myself?" He asked, "You're a bastard that picks on people that have done nothing wrong."

Ivan's face twitched, "You obviously haven't been taught manners."

"Neither have you," Mathias snapped back.

Deciding he had enough of the back talk, Ivan raised his fist and was about to have it meet with Mathias' face before his arm was suddenly grabbed, "Vanya, please," a soft voice said. Next to him stood Irena, her hands around Ivan's arm. "If you start this now, the headmaster will see."

Feliks was back a little ways, breathing heavily as he waved Eduard and Raivis over to him. Mathias could only figure he had run off to find Irena.

"Although," a second person said, "If you want to hit the idiot and therefore getting yourself finally expelled, go right ahead." Turning slightly, Elsa was now standing next to him, her arms folded and her eyes narrowed at Ivan, "I'm sure several people wouldn't mind seeing that."

"Vanya," Irena tried again keeping her eyes low.

Ivan glared at Mathias before turning and jerking Irena's arm to pull her away demanding Eduard and Raivis to follow behind him as well. Feliks hesitantly looked back at Mathias, shaking his head before running to catch up with the others.

Most of the people that had stopped to watch to see if Mathias was going to get it from Ivan had continued on their way. Mathias was about to relax again before Elsa asked, "Do you have a death wish?"

"No," Mathias said.

"Well that's what's going to happen if you try something like that again. You won't have the luxury of having the headmaster nearby and if Irena tries to stand up to him like that again, she's going to end up paying for it," Elsa said quietly, "Do yourself a favor and stay out of the way."

Turning on her heel, Elsa began walking away. Forgetting completely about his plate he began running after her, "If he's so terrible, why hasn't anyone done anything to actually stop him?" He asked.

Elsa stopped and turned to look at him, "Maybe because there's little some of us can do. Even Arthur has tried but the only thing that managed to do was cause more trouble." She said.

"That's what I don't understand," Mathias said, "If there have been people that have tried why does it keep failing? Especially if even Arthur has tried, he has the student council, shit he even has connections to the headmaster and still nothing can be done."

She closed her eyes as she folded her arms, "I'm really not at liberty to say," she said.

"You're not or you just won't?" Mathias asked.

"As a member of the student council I'm unable to," She replied opening her eyes again to glare at him. "However," she began, "If it would keep you out of trouble to find out, go speak to Leon."

"Leon? Why him?"

"If you are unaware of it, Leon is the one to go to find out most of the rumors throughout the school. He's not part of the council, but he's usually present at most meetings. He also has a habit of looking uninterested in everything so people think he's not paying attention so he picks up on what people say around the school and the rumors very easily," Elsa explained.

Mathias nodded slowly, trying to think of where he could find Leon. Then a thought occurred to him, "Hey, you're talking to me," he mused.

Rolling her eyes, "Yes, if only to save you from your own idiocy," she commented before turning and began leaving again.

Sitting on the far side of the courtyard, Francis slowly shook his head, "He's lucky that he got off so easy," he said. The Trio and Lovino had watched the whole confrontation from the safety of a spot in the grass under the shade of the trees.

"He's a fucking idiot," Lovino muttered trying to get his arm back from Antonio so he could keep reading, "If that idiot keeps it up, he'll end up worse off than the ones that Ivan drags around him."

"So long as Ivan doesn't decide to target me, I don't give a damn," Gillian said leaning back in the grass.

Antonio sighed, "You do realize that since he didn't get the chance to do anything to Mathias, Ivan might decide to follow you for a while."

Gillian propped herself up on her elbows, "That would be so unawesome. I don't need that shit. Just because we tried to start one fight with him doesn't mean he needs to keep coming after me."

"I noticed he seems to like bothering you more," Antonio frowned.

"Yeah apparently it's fun to pick on the albino girl," Gillian said bitterly, "If that's his problem, why can't he bother Emil instead. He's got the white hair and he's shorter than me to."

Francis sighed, "'Cause Emil is smart enough to not pick a fight with him. Also usually Berwald is around him somewhere. And if Ivan actually started a fight with Berwald, for once he'd get as good as he got."

Gillian just looked annoyed, "Why can't any of you stand up to Ivan if he came after me?"

"Because Ivan is big and scary?" Antonio offered with a smile.

"You all suck as friends," Gillian huffed dropping down to her back again.

"I'm not even your friend," Lovino muttered.

"Sorry, I like living too much," Francis smiled, "There's too many ladies out there I need to meet and I haven't had my chance with Angelique yet. Also, Arthur said he'd kill me if I screwed up that bad."

Gillian put her arms behind her head, "Yeah well if I get the shit beaten out of me, Anna wouldn't be too happy either. It's part of her occasional awesomeness I guess."

Lovino sighed, "Can I go now? I think I've had enough of all of your idiocy and I've got a project to work on already." Standing up he took his plate and the rest of his trash with him, "Come on you bastard, we need to go find Willem to do that government shit because I'm not getting stuck doing that fucking thing on Sunday."

Antonio frowned as he stood up, "I don't even know why we're in a group with him. He doesn't even like me," he said taking the garbage from Lovino, "It's not like I did anything to him."

"He probably just thinks you're an idiot, which you are," Lovino muttered under his breath as the two of them went out of hearing range.

Francis simply shook his head, "They are a strange pair, you know?"

At some point Gillian had sat up again and had stopped paying attention. A devious grin grew across her face when she saw Anna walking by herself and quickly she stood up saying, "That's nice and all. I got to go," before she rushed off after Anna.

Francis sighed as he watched Gillian "grace Anna with her presence" with a smile on his face. Even if Anna looked annoyed by the other, there was still little effort to try to get away from her. "And the two of you are an even stranger pair," Francis mused.

Meanwhile on the other side of the school Mathias had been wandering around for some time before he finally found Leon sitting with Yong Soo and the two girls he had been talking with before in the auditorium. At least Yong Soo and one of the girls spoke quickly in Chinese and only stopped when they saw Mathias approach.

"We haven't been introduced yet have we? I'm Xiao Mei. And this cutie is Ang Lien!" The taller girl with the long hair smiled as she hugged the other girl that looked like she wasn't too happy with the hug, "You're one of the new students aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mathias said hesitantly.

"Great, that makes it much easier for me," she said, "I needed to come and find you eventually anyway. I'm part of the newspaper staff and I'm going to have to interview you for the upcoming paper."

"Why's that?" Mathias asked.

Mei giggled, "It's a tradition to interview all the new students. Incoming freshman and transfers alike. They're just simple questions, where you're from what your plans are. And you're the only new senior this year, so you might get a few more questions."

"Maybe later? Right now, I kind of just want to borrow Leon for a few minutes," Mathias said. Leon glanced up from his phone questioningly, "I was sort of told he was the one to talk to about a few things."

Mei glanced over at him, "What sort of trouble did you get into this time?" She asked.

Shrugging, he got to his feet and motioned his head in a direction for the two to talk without interruption. Snapping his phone closed and putting it in his back pocket, Leon looked at Mathias as a cue for Mathias to start. Mathias took in a deep breath before he asked, "How much do you know about Ivan?"

Raising an eyebrow, Leon said, "Why of all people do you want to know about him?"

"Because, I'm wondering why no one is able to do a fucking thing about him," Mathias said quietly.

"Long story short, they can't afford to," Leon commented. He cleared his throat and to clarify further he continued, "Ivan's family has a lot of money and their not afraid of throwing it around in order to keep Ivan happy, they let him do anything he wants. That includes threatening people with blackmail to keep them quiet about things."

Mathias frowned, "And he's just able to get away with it?"

"Yes." Leon said bluntly. "Arthur himself tried to get Ivan arrested or at least removed from the school. But somehow Ivan had found a few skeletons in the cupboard forcing Arthur to drop it. Much in the way like what Feliks had to do. Now everyone feels like the only thing they can do is wait for graduation to get rid of him."

"What will they do if they can't?" Mathias asked.

Leon shifted his weight, "Irena has hope. If it weren't for her, it probably would be much worse."

"I only have one more question then," Mathias said quietly, "How did Irena and her brothers end up in all of this? They strike me as the type that would prefer to mind their own business and stay out of the way of Ivan."

"Irena grabbed Ivan's attention because she was one of the few that didn't seem afraid of him at first. She showed him kindness when so many others were afraid of him before he became all messed up like he is. After that he just started clinging to her and not letting her go anywhere on her own. And how he became messed up, even I don't know that one. Raivis was then bullied into the situation and with his nervous condition he couldn't protest. And as for Eduard, he's mostly ignored by Ivan, seeing how he doesn't have the same reaction when Ivan tries to pick on him but he's there for his sister and brother.

"A lot of people think Irena is just a lost cause, that she just lets Ivan take advantage of her. But she does quietly try. Someday they'll probably get out from Ivan. Well except maybe Natalya, who seems quite content where she is. But that's another matter," Leon concluded.

Mathias stared at the ground trying to gather his thoughts. When he looked up again, he saw Willem in the company of Laura as she adjusted the green ribbon tide in her hair. He didn't share her amusement, just dragging his feet along. They were joined after a while by Lovino and Antonio, adding to Willem' annoyance, but he stuck around with the others anyway.

"You're welcomed to try to help, but you may just end up causing more trouble for yourself," he said to Mathias' dismay. The corner of Leon's lips turned upward, "However, there may be something you can do. I saw your stand against Ivan and although it probably won't be beneficial to your health, if you keep trying you may win the support of those that you need."

"Support?" Mathias questioned, "But what the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"That much should be obvious," Leon mused before letting his face resume its neutral expression once more, "You should be well aware of how many people are tired of Ivan. Get their help." After that he wouldn't say anymore, simply nodding and taking his leave to rejoin his group.

"I didn't mean that I was going to do anything myself," Mathias sighed. But somehow he was getting stuck even further in everything that was going on.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

New Names:  
>Laura Barjac – Belgium<br>Xiao Mei – Taiwan  
>Ang Lien – Vietnam<br>Angelique Dubois – Seychelles  
>Konstantin Pavlov - Bulgaria<br>Gundahar Beilschmidt - Germania

So in case I get some angry people about Francis/Seychelles and how he would stop looking at the other girls if they do get together, I see Francis as when he's single he thinks it's perfectly fine to play around, but when he does get serious about someone he's rather loyal to them. Then if it breaks off, all bets are off again. That's just how I see him at least…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Nope. Not at all.

Warnings: Language. Really nothing new.

Pairings: Sweden/Finland, Fem!Prussia/Fem!Austria, Spain/Romano, the weird triangle of Russia/Fem!Lithuania/Belarus and Francis/Everyone

I have no beta reader. Therefore there are probably mistakes.

* * *

><p>At eight the next morning, Mathias was woken up to heavy banging and a slur of British insults, "You bloody wankers better be getting up soon. I want to see you in the common room in fifteen minutes."<p>

After the sound of stomping could be heard getting further away, probably to bang on the next door, Feliks muttered, "It's totally too early to be hearing that voice."

Mathias just groaned as he rolled out of bed slowly grabbing the same shirt and jeans he had worn the day before to take inside the bathroom to change. By the time he got out, Feliks had already changed into a skirt and a long sleeve sweater.

"Uh Mathy," Feliks started quietly, "Can we like, talk a bit before Arthur goes all dictator on us?" Mathias paused before stuffing his sleeping pants into one of the drawers. "So about yesterday at the BBQ, that whole thing with Ivan, you're not like some sort of mental case are you? 'Cause if my roomie is going to pick fights like that, I'd sort of want to know, you know?"

Mathias blinked a few times, not quite sure what the question was. Feliks sighed, "I just would like to know if I'm going to have to start looking for a new roommate or something. 'Cause if Ivan goes all savage on you, I might need a new one."

"How do you know I won't be able to hold my own?" Mathias questioned.

"Hmm, I don't," Feliks admitted, "But there's the problem that he's not going to want me hanging around you. Even if you are an awesome roommate."

Mathias sharply inhaled, "I'm not going to start a fight with him. At least not for a while. I have a big enough record as it is. Also there are a few more things I need to work out and look at my options before I make a move," Mathias said quietly.

Feliks chewed the inside of his cheek, "Yeah, you're totally insane."

He was going to add a bit more when there was another knock on the door, "Come on you gits, get moving already," causing Feliks to wince and drop what he was saying.

"Does he ever fucking know how to stay relaxed?" Mathias muttered under his breath.

"Uh babe, you're talking about Arthur. The only kid that's more uptight then he is Raivis and he has an excuse and a doctor's note," Feliks said shaking his head. He slipped past Mathias and the two started heading down to the common room together.

Almost all of the other members of the group were already sitting in the common room. A few of them looked awake, except for Alfred still half asleep on Kiku's shoulder. For all of Alfred's energy, it was quite a surprise for Mathias to see him mostly asleep.

Arthur did a quick head count before he said, "Good, for once you're all on time. Yong Soo is at the pickup point to get the list as soon as it's available. He's a fast runner to get it back to us quickly."

"Wouldn't it be easier for us to go meet him where he is?" Ion inquired.

"Part of the rules is that we must stay in our common rooms except for a runner," Kiku stated.

"And like why are we all awake over half an hour early and sitting here totally bored," Feliks asked, "Or asleep?" He added hinting at a still sleeping Alfred.

Arthur sighed, "Because it was the only way I could guarantee you gits would even be awake in time."

Mathias was seriously wishing he had a cup of coffee at that point. Anything would have been an improvement to his current status. Alfred only woke up enough for Kiku to get out from underneath him to run down the hall to their bedroom. When he came back he pushed some weirdly marked snack at Alfred before sitting back down in a different chair.

Francis sat mostly reclined in the chair, leaning back against Antonio with his legs draped over the arm rest and an energy drink in his hand. "Do we even look awake?" he muttered into the can before taking a drink.

Antonio shook his head, "I didn't even get to bed until one. Lovi and Willem wanted to keep working on the project until we finished it so we didn't have to work on Sunday."

"You actually exchanged words with Willem? OMG, that's a first," Feliks said impressed taking a glance over towards Willem as he slouched down in the chair.

Antonio frowned, "It was more like he glared at me, I smiled to be friendly, he glared more, then Lovi just swore at the two of us to get back to work."

"Oh, that sounds a bit more normal," Feliks mused.

Willem just rolled his eyes and readjusted himself in the chair in some attempts to get more comfortable.

Aside from Alfred's slight crunching, the common room stayed quiet. Mathias was pretty sure Willem had dozed off and even Ion wasn't doing much better. After a while, the silence was broken by a phone beeping. Leon shifted his weight and pulled out his phone.

Flipping open the phone, Leon pressed to read the message. "Yong Soo is running on his way back."

Arthur looked at him questioningly, "He can run and text at the same time?"

Leon shrugged, quickly typing a reply message. It wasn't much longer before an out of breath Yong Soo came bursting through the door. Handing over the packet to Arthur, Yong Soo flopped over on the couch across Leon mostly while letting his limbs sprawl over Emil as well.

Arthur opened up the packet and pulled out the packet of papers. Taking the top one off and handing the rest to Kiku, Arthur began reading off the list of items.

As if a spark of energy went through him, Alfred jumped up, "I've got a blue toothbrush! It has Superman on it to," he exclaimed.

Antonio frowned as he looked at the second thing on the list, "How are we supposed to find a fish?"

"I think I have fishy crackers in my room?" Yong Soo suggested scrunching his face up, "If we can't find anything better, will those work?"

"You also have number seven," Leon said, "One of your hand held games has board games on it. And unless anyone has an actual board game that's also our best bet." Yong Soo smiled, as he jumped up off of Leon and Emil to run down to their bed room to grab what he needed.

"There are a few of these things, that we're actually going to have to find," Arthur commented, "However before we split to other assigned groups, there are a few things we can get easily enough."

"Oh, I'll be right back with the flag," Antonio said, "Francis' is on the wall but mine is still useable at least." With a nod from Francis, Antonio got up to go grab the flag.

Francis looked at the next thing on the list, "And I have idea for number ten," he smiled following behind Antonio to their room.

Taking out a few pencils and pens from his bag, Arthur stood up and handed a pen to Ion, Mathias, Leon, Feliks and Emil. "Number five is an alphabet. If the group of you could write down the alphabet in your native languages and add one in English, I think that will work."

The five started to get to work, Mathias, Emil and Feliks finishing up fairly quickly with Ion not too far behind. Leon frowned, "There really isn't an alphabet for Chinese," he said quietly as he kept scribbling down to the best of his ability.

Kiku quickly stood up and rushed off to his room at the same time Alfred had wandered off. After a few moments, Kiku came back into the room with placing two things down in his chair, "Number eight, my environmental studies book for the trees and number nine, an instruction book. I knew I kept these for a reason."

Alfred and Yong Soo both returned at the same time and put their items on the chair with the two books before sitting back down. When Antonio reentered the room with a folded flag, Francis was behind him with a printed out world map. "So we're supposed to have a 'map of home', but I don't know about the rest of you but I don't exactly have a map of Paris on hand.

"So we have this world map. So what everyone should do," Francis explained picking up one of the pens, "Is mark your home city with an "X" and your name on it."

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't believe you git of all people thought of that."

Francis smiled, "Your jealous, oui?."

"Sod off…" Arthur muttered looking back at the list. With a sigh, "I suppose I'm stuck being a volunteer for number four, unless any of you wankers have a tattoo yourself."

"Looks like it's just you sweetie," Feliks mused as he marked his home off the map. Handing the paper off to the next person he said, "Okay darlings, I've got a flashlight. However, I totally don't have a bobby pin."

"You don't have any?" Francis said surprised, as he watched Feliks stand up, "I would have thought you'd have plenty."

"Uh no. I have clips which really aren't the same thing," Feliks sighed as he left the room.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Alfred asked, "I don't think any of the girls are going to loan us any."

"If they even have any," Mathias commented.

"What about Katyusha?" Ion spoke up, "She usually wears them instead of any clips. So I'll just have to ask her? I'm sure she'll let us have one."

"Wouldn't that be considered an outside teacher help?" Kiku questioned.

"Probably. However, if someone would like to go with me to 'borrow' one, I'm sure I could keep her distracted long enough for someone to pick one up," Ion said amused by the idea, "Leon, you can come with me? You probably know where there are some in her office; you've been in there enough times." Leon briefly paused from his alphabet to look up and blink a few times before going back to work.

"Very well," Arthur said, "We still need a thermometer."

Kiku raised his hand, "Ah, I think I may be able to get into the science room to get a hold of one. It won't take me too long," he said.

Arthur nodded, "A brand name coffee cup?"

Francis had just finished marking Paris on the map as he said, "I'll get that. I need coffee anyway." Francis smiled glancing over at Mathias mostly he continued, "Antonio and Mathias can join me. I think that Mathias desperately needs a coffee and I think that way we can buy enough coffees for everyone."

"You git, it's not supposed to be an outing," Arthur huffed, "You are to get that cup and return as quickly as possible," keeping his eyes narrowed at Francis.

"Yong Soo, come with us," Francis said, "That way you can run the cup back to Arthur while the rest of us get the coffee or mocha or whatever hell ya'll want." He picked up another piece of paper sending it around the group, "Just write your orders don on here so we don't forget."

Right as he entered with a flashlight in his hand, Feliks immediately got excited as he grabbed the paper and scribbled down, "Oh thanks Franny, you're a doll," he smiled.

Arthur rolled his eyes watching the paper being passed around. Sighing, he gave in and wrote down something as well before handing it off to Mathias. "Fine, the last two things that we need to find an old friend and a buttercup."

"Do we even have buttercups around here?" Yong Soo asked.

"Uh yeah, totally," Feliks mused. "You just need to get someone to go to the kitchen." Very quickly, he was met with several pairs of eyes looking at him confused or interested. "Oh wait. I guess you meant the flower, huh? My bad."

"Actually, seeing how I have no idea where to find a real buttercup, I think your idea might work better," Arthur said.

Alfred's hand shot up into the air, "I'm all over that! The hero is on the job!"

Arthur rubbed his temples, "Please, someone go with Alfred to make sure he's under control."

No one was volunteering. Then Emil sighed, "Fine." He said briefly. "I have something for the old friend as well, so long as I get it back after this is over."

"I'm sure you will," Arthur said, "Otherwise I'd be stuck staying with them myself."

Emil left his spot in the doorway and went down to his room. A moment later, he entered again holding a stuffed puffin and gave it over to Arthur. Taking the animal carefully, Arthur placed it on top of the pile of other things.

Arthur's voice the rose up over everyone once more, "Very well then, Ion and Leon the two of you go ahead to find that bobby pin, hopefully Katyusha won't notice one missing. Francis, Mathias, Antonio will be getting us coffee, Yong Soo you'll be the runner again. Kiku you know what you'll be doing. Alfred and Emil try not to get into too much trouble. Meanwhile, Feliks, Willem and I will meet everyone at the judges table." Arthur sighed.

"You have your instructions, everyone just do your best and hurry," Kiku reassured as everyone started to stand up and take their leave on their various tasks.

The first two out on a mission, were Alfred and Emil. Emil wasn't sure why he agreed to keep Alfred out of trouble. More than likely it seemed like a good idea at the time, but there he was following behind Alfred at a slower pace while Alfred ran ahead.

Getting into the cafeteria wasn't going to be a problem. Usually it was open at ten for brunch, but Alfred knew on event Saturdays, the cafeteria was opened early so students could grab something to eat while they did the competitions.

Alfred and Emil passed through the doors, "Phase one complete!" Alfred announced before he started humming rather loudly as he seemed to be stalking something.

"Do you have to sing your own theme music?" Emil asked, not understanding Alfred's need for sudden movements and his almost attempts at sneaking along while Emil continued to walk normally.

Once he arrived at the counter, Alfred looked around before yelling, "Yao! Yao you back there somewhere?" Leaning over the counter he said, "We're going to have that breakfast pizza again right?"

When a man emerged from the back room, he almost looked like he was about to go back again when he saw Alfred. "Do you have to yell all the time? I swear you're as bad as Yong Soo sometimes and I don't get paid enough to be the art instructor and the manager of the cafeteria."

"But you don't work with me as a student worker," Alfred pointed out.

"Yes, all of my student help in working on the competition today," Yao sighed, "So if you don't have anything and actually want breakfast today you'll leave."

Alfred smiled, "Right, so can I get a cup of butter?"

Yao raised an eyebrow, "Why?" he asked dragging out the sound. When Alfred didn't answer right away, Yao sighed, "Alfred, I know all about you and your strange food experiments. I was even told by Kiku and Yong Soo they were surprised none of them died of food poisoning last year when they were in the same group as you."

Alfred huffed and folded his arms, "My food is perfectly fine. It's just fun colors. Those two just have no sense of adventure. Besides I heard Yong Soo makes all sorts of weird foods. And I heard it was Arthur that almost set the kitchen on fire!"

Yao cringed, "He didn't almost set it on fire, he did set it on fire. That's beside the point; I'm not going to endorse the possibility of you getting someone sick."

"If you don't want food poisoning, just make sure Tino stays away from the kitchen," Emil muttered. "Besides we're not here for getting butter for cooking."

"We're not?" Alfred questioned.

Emil shook his head, "No. Remember that new idiot burned himself and it was suggested to use butter on the injury?" Alfred just looked at Emil confused. "May we just have a cup of butter?" Emil asked trying to remain as polite as possible.

Yao shrugged, "So long as it's a promise that you won't be using it for any of your attempts at making anything in your dorm rooms," he said as he turned to go back into the kitchen. A moment later, he returned with some butter inside of a paper cup, "Shouldn't whoever it was that got burned, go to the nurse?" he asked handing the cup over to Emil.

Emil nodded his head in thanks before taking his leave. Alfred smiled brightly, "Don't worry! The hero has everything under control!" he exclaimed, "Oh and that barbeque was really good yesterday! I'll see you at brunch!" before running after Emil.

Once he caught up, Alfred asked, "So who got burned?"

"No one did, but it made for a decent enough excuse," Emil said before quietly adding, "Much better than anything you could have thought of."

Alfred continued to smile as he went back to humming his "Hero" music. After all they just finished getting the next item off the list now they just had to return it to Arthur and hope that the others were as successful.

On another part of the campus, Ion was happily moving along with Leon trailing behind him as he continued to exchange texts with Yong Soo. When they arrived near Katyusha's office, Ion instructed, "I'll distract her to take her out of the office and you can check her desk. If she does have any, they'll be in a small bowl on her desk."

Leon snapped his phone closed after putting it on silence and stepped off to the side to wait. Ion waited for Leon to be out of sight when he knocked on the door and opened it. Poking his head in with a smile he said, "Miss Katyusha, do you have a moment?"

Katyusha looked up from her papers with a smile, "Ion, I wasn't expecting you to stop by. Aren't you supposed to be participating in the event?"

"Yes, but there's nothing for me to do right now," he frowned, "Everyone went off to find stuff and I didn't have anything. So I wanted to see how you were doing."

Katyusha sighed, "You're a terrible liar." Reaching into a small bowl on her desk she picked up a bobby pin and handed it to Ion. "Just don't tell people where you found it."

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for helping?" Ion asked looking at the bobby pin as he took it.

"I'm not technically working today, so you're not really getting faculty help with this," Katyusha briefly smiled. "And best of luck for the rest of your scavenger hunt."

Ion smiled happily, "Thank you!" before he quickly shuffled out of the office. "Leon! We didn't even have to steal it!"

Leon sort of frowned, "And I had a plan about how I was going to do it to."

Ion chuckled, "Maybe you can do that the next time you're in her office? For now let's just get this to Arthur and then we can wait for the other three to return with something to drink."

The group getting the coffee was at least having a little bit of luck. They had sent Yong Soo in ahead of them to get a cup and run while the rest of them waited in line for their turn to order. Antonio was happily looking around, trying to decide what he wanted while Francis and Mathias counted over how much money they had and how much was donated by the others to buy enough of the drinks.

After confusing the man taking the orders, they just handed the list over to him and called it good. After paying, the three stood off to the side, knowing it would take a few minutes at least. Francis was carrying on a conversation mostly until he was suddenly distracted, "Oh no…" he said quietly.

Blinking in confusion, Antonio asked, "What?"

Francis took in a deep breath, motioning the other two to follow him as he approached Anna sitting at one of the tables, drumming her nails on the table top rather frustrated. Her other hand twisted the end of her long chocolate brown hair as she focused on nothing.

"Mademoiselle Anna?" Francis questioned, "What are you doing here?

Anna looked up and blinked her deep blue eyes before saying, "Good someone is finally here."

Francis sighed, "Let me guess, you got lost again?"

"No, I did not get lost," Anna said defensively, "Gillian and I walked here to collect one of the items for the scavenger hunt. Then she ran off and left me behind. I simply decided to wait until someone came and found me, rather than walk back on my own."

Antonio tilted his head, "But what if everyone went to a different coffee place to get the cup they needed?"

"Wouldn't it have been easier to call Elizabeta to get you? I know you have her number and she would have been more than happy to come and save you," Francis asked.

"I left my phone in the room. As it was, I wasn't expecting Gillian to abandon me," Anna said rather annoyed with the whole situation.

Rolling his eyes, Francis said, "You can walk back with us. Antonio can you stay with her for a moment, Mathias and I can handle picking up the drinks."

Antonio smiled bright as Anna stood up and the two of them walked to the front of the coffee house while Mathias and Francis went back to picking up the drinks. "And what's going on?" Mathias questioned as he took one of the drink holding trays that Francis handed him.

"Gillian has a habit of going too fast for Anna and leaves her behind despite the fact Gillian insists that she doesn't," Francis explained, "But the real problem is when it comes to directions Anna is absolutely terrible. And I mean it. You believe you're directionally impaired until you meet Anna."

"Shit, she can't be that bad," Mathias commented while he balanced the second drink tray.

Francis picked up the third one as he asked, "Well tell me something, have you ever met anyone that can get lost in their own home? Because Anna can. Admittedly her family is well off and has a rather large home, but seriously. Also I've never seen someone get misplaced only five blocks from her own home."

"How the fuck does that happen?" Mathias questioned.

Francis shrugged, "I do not know. But that's why if she goes anywhere she pretty much has to have someone with her. So if you ever find her sitting by herself like she was, please be a gentleman for her and walk her home."

Mathias nodded as the two exited the coffee house. Anna stood next to Antonio, trying to keep her composure even though she did seem like she had been nervous that she wasn't sure anyone was going to find her. Antonio kept the conversation light, which she seemed appreciative of as she walked beside him.

When the four arrived back on campus, they were quickly met by two of Anna's teammates running up to them, "Anna, are you alright?" Elizabeta asked.

Anna nodded, "Yes, I'm perfectly well. No thanks to Gillian who left me there."

"Gillian left you behind?" Elizabeta said somewhere between annoyed and outright angry.

Gillian just smiled, "Hey it's okay Princess, you got back!" She quickly grabbed Anna's arm and began dragging away Anna, "Now come on we have some time to make up on considering we had to look for you."

Elizabeta continued to look annoyed, "Thank you for helping Anna, I wish you the best of luck on the rest of your event. Gillian's head might be needing to make friends with my frying pan before the end of the day," she said before turning to run after her two teammates.

The three guys exchanged quick looks with each other before they shrugged. Antonio took hold of the second drink tray from Mathias and the three went off in the direction of the meeting spot Arthur had assigned. As they approached the meeting point, there was a distinct lack of a grumpy British guy. "Did somebody finally decide to do away with him?" Francis inquired amused.

Willem shook his head, "No, Leon and Kiku took all the items to the judging table. That included Arthur as one of the submissions," he said with some hidden amusement.

Feliks sat up from his makeshift pillow of his jacket, "Franny! You are totally wonderful!" he exclaimed as he got to his feet, "Okay like, which ones belong to who? And OMG ew, who ordered double fudge cappuccino?"

"Oh me!" Alfred exclaimed climbing to his feet and running over to take his drink, "And the chai latte is Kiku's." he said after finding the second drink. Taking both drinks in his hands he went back to his sitting spot and began enjoying his drink.

"Okay, he's going to be totally on a sugar high. Good thing I don't live with him," Feliks said as he took his drink and returned to his own spot. While the rest of the drinks were being passed out he said, "And 'cause you totally missed it, so far it looks like no one else has found everything. Arthur thinks were doing really good."

"Kiku didn't have any problem finding what he needed then?" Francis asked as the last of the drinks were handed out before he sat down.

"He probably didn't confuse whoever he had to ask to borrow the thermometer," Emil said into his cup, "Unlike some people that could have made things worse."

Alfred obviously didn't hear Emil as he kept rambling on about something. He only stopped when he saw Kiku and Leon approach the group, rather Arthur-less. "Uh where's the fearless leader?" Alfred asked.

Leon sat down next to Emil after grabbing his drink out of the holder that had been left, "They asked him to stay a bit longer for the judging," he said.

"How does it look?" Willem asked.

Leon shrugged as Matthew replied, "Who knows. Some people were bringing in things as the found them. We just brought everything at once."

Yong Soo sighed, "And now I'm wishing I had breakfast. I'm going to get my fishy crackers back right?"

"We should be getting everything back once they're finished," Kiku stated.

"If they want keep Arthur, that's fine," Francis said with a smile.

"I heard that you git," Arthur muttered as he approached the group and dropped down into the grass rather unceremoniously. "Next time we do what one of the other teams did and use a sharpie to draw a tattoo on a person," he said taking his iced tea from the holder.

"But why do that when you really do have a tattoo?" Ion mused, "We should at least get points for providing the real thing. Much better than the others can do."

Arthur muttered incoherently as he took a long drink before he said, "They'll make the winning announcement at dinner tonight, so I suppose everyone should be there."

"Uh are we being required to sit with our groupies again? Because Ivan is totally going to throw a fit if he doesn't have us with him for any longer than he has to," Feliks questioned.

"It's up to you for where you sit," Arthur replied, "They just want to have the team leaders be available for when the winner is announced."

"Hmm, 'kay sounds good," Feliks said.

With a heavy sigh, Arthur said, "Since we've already completed what we need to, I see no reason to keep any of you any longer. So you might as well go about whatever your business is. Dinner starts at five, but they probably won't make the announcement until five thirty, so just show up before then and stick around."

He then waved his hands for everyone to go about their business as he continued to drink his tea. Yong Soo and Leon were off even before Arthur was able to finish. Antonio and Francis didn't stick around much longer either, both deciding that they had enough of following instructions and their destructive natures were getting bored.

Feliks looked unenthused as he got to his feet and went off on his own; knowing he'd be stuck going to Ivan was not helping his disposition. Mathias being the only one that didn't feel like sticking around for the brief council meeting started heading off in his own direction.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Haha… buttercup…

So I haven't gotten anything on the last two chapters. Sort of makes me think that I'm doing something wrong. *Sighs* Such is life.

I'm thinking this is going to get lost in the Halloween story shuffle, but I wanted to get this posted anyway.

Wishing everyone Happy Halloween~ And Happy NaNoWriMo~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Warnings: Nothing really that new.

Pairings: Sweden/Finland, Fem!Prussia/Fem!Austria although Hungary is sneaking into that making it a triangle, Spain/Romano, the weird triangle of Russia/Fem!Lithuania/Belarus and Francis/Everyone

This is unbetad, so I apologize for mistakes.

* * *

><p>Mathias spent the rest of his day doing homework, only because he had nothing better to do. He also wasn't sure if he was quite ready to even brave hanging out with some of his classmates. Willem wasn't that bad at least, but he had no idea where Willem even was. And for some reason or another any time he was around Berwald, Mathias just felt like he had to punch him. Something that didn't look good on his already bad student records.<p>

Mathias was starting to get bored with homework when a loud knocking came on the door, "Mathias! You better be in there. It would be so unawesome if you weren't because I have no idea where else I'm supposed to look for you!"

He rolled his eyes, if the over use of the word "awesome" was any indication of who it was, he didn't need a second guess. Putting down his book, he got up and swung open the room door with an unimpressed look.

Gillian stood outside the room with a huge grin, "So you ready to be part of my awesome group?" She asked. When Mathias continued to look confused Gillian scoffed, "Oh come on, you get an assigned time to spend with me and you don't remember? The Princess is not going to be amused."

"Princess…? Anna, right. That project," Mathias sighed. He quickly grabbed the things that he needed that he put off to the side of his desk and followed after Gillian.

With her leading the way, Mathias tried his best not to feel awkward as he passed through the girl's dorm area. Most of the girls seemed to ignore him anyway, but that didn't make it any less strange for him.

Gillian stopped a door and opened it saying, "Just sit wherever," As she made her way into the room first and then fell onto a bed that was covered with clothes.

Matthew was already there, sitting in the other computer chair opposite of Anna as the two filed through some of the papers they already had to organize everything.

Mathias took a seat on the floor, leaning against one of the bed posts. Half of the room was practically a mess. Clothes everywhere, books stacked to the point that they looked like they were going to fall over and a large bright yellow pillow that looked like a bird. The other side, however, was perfectly organized with the alphabetized books on the shelf and a large assortment of piano books.

The only thing that it looked like the two could agree on however, were a few pictures of various places that the best Mathias could place was Germany and Austria.

Anna cleared her throat before saying, "I trust you have completed your work, correct?" directed towards Mathias. Pulling out what he had, Mathias leaned over and handed it to Anna. By the way she first looked at it, he wasn't even sure she was going to accept it, but the longer she read over everything, the more she seemed to be alright with what he gave her.

Gillian was already getting bored, even if they had just started, "So how did everyone else do today? Probably not as awesome as us right? I mean, we did get everything pretty fast."

Matthew sighed, "Sadiq and Heracles only spent half the time arguing with each other this time. I think they might be getting better."

Mathias wasn't even sure how to react to that comment, not knowing who the two were. But if Matthew's tone was any indication, it didn't sound like it was really anything new. "All the events better not be like that," Mathias commented.

"Not all the time," Gillian replied, "Sometimes there's trivia. Or an eating contest. If you happen to get Alfred on your team of that one, it's kind of awesome. He's a bottomless pit that will try anything at least once."

Anna spoke up after having read over all she needed, "May we get back to the matter at hand?" She placed the papers down in her lap, "There are a few grammar errors, but that can be easily retyped and fixed."

"Couldn't we just email you the documents?" Matthew suggested, "It would probably save you a lot more time then doing all of that, eh?"

Looking up, Anna said, "I do rather like that suggestion." Turning around, she picked up a small set of sticky notes and wrote down her email address giving one to Mathias and then Matthew.

"Don't I get a sticky note?" Gillian said rather indignant.

Anna sighed and scribbled down her email once more and stuck it to Gillian's forehead, "I do not see why I had to do that. Not only do you already know my email, you have a habit of breaking into it and resetting my password. I do not know why you required it."

"Because," Gillian argued. And that was the end of that discussion. For the time being at least.

Gillian's ability to carry on a whole conversation by herself for prolonged periods of time continued to astound Mathias. Up until the time they agreed to go to the cafeteria for dinner, Gillian carried on a conversation about how "Prussia totally kicked Austria's ass several times" much to the annoyance of Anna.

After getting his dinner, Mathias quickly retreated to the safety of a far table where he saw Willem sitting with the same blonde girl that had the cat smile. Willem glanced up as Mathias sat down, "Having fun?"

"Fuckingtastic fun," Mathias said with a fake smile, "I listened to Gillian nonstop for the past hour. I don't see how Anna stands living with her."

"Either Anna likes to punish herself or she really knows how to tune out Gillian," Willem replied, "I think everyone else is still trying to figure that out." He sort of sighed and poked at his food a bit before he said, "And before she bothers me, Mathias this is Laura my sister."

Laura continued to smile brightly, "It's about time you introduced us. I saw that Willem at least made a new friend so I was just wondering when I was going to actually meet you when it didn't involve classes or something," She said.

Ignoring the annoyance look she received from Willem, Laura continued, "I also saw you trying to stand up against Ivan. It was rather brave of you. Kind of stupid, but brave. You've only been here a short period of time, but a lot of people know who you are at least."

"That's because he's a fucking idiot," someone said as the dropped their tray to the table, "They're already starting to think about creating a betting pool about how long it will be before Ivan beats the shit out of you." Despite the amused undertone, the speaker Lovino still had a scowl across his face as he sat next to Laura.

Mathias raised an eyebrow, looking at Willem, "I thought you were more of a loner type."

"I can't get rid of them," Willem shrugged.

Laura giggled, "We were sitting at this table first. You just happened to sit here when Lovino doesn't like to move tables too much." She was adjusting her red ribbon in her hair as she said, "It's alright. Except for when…"

"Hi everyone!" Antonio said happily as he put his try down before stealing a chair from another table and squishing himself between Laura and Lovino. While ignoring the obvious glares from Willem, he kept going about his cheerful business, "Hi Mathias, you're sitting here today to?"

"Hey bastard," Lovino said before Mathias could respond, "Where are those two idiots?"

"Well Gillian is sitting somewhere with Anna and Ludwig. I think your brother is there to. And I think Francis is either following Arthur or maybe that guy that isn't Alfred," Antonio said as he tapped his nose, "I'd much rather sit here with my Lovi anyway!"

Lovino looked annoyed as Antonio started hugging onto him. It seemed that despite all of his usual protests, Lovino just accepted it for lack of anywhere to run at that time. He tried to move at least enough so he could have one of his arms free to eat.

Mathias listened to Antonio and Laura happily talk about anything they felt like, only occasionally making an effort to bring Willem or Mathias into the conversation. Lovino only interjected a few comments about Antonio's idiocy or someone else's before he'd go back to eating.

If Mathias hadn't looked up at the right moment, he would have missed the entrance of Gundahar at the front of the cafeteria with some papers in hand. He clicked on the microphone that stood on the podium before he said, "Greetings students." There was a chorus of people saying "hello" in return, complete with a few people waving. The man nodded before continuing, "I'm glad to see we had good participation in today's event. It makes me look forward to see how well everyone will be doing in the later ones."

Cheers echoed in the cafeteria. There was also no doubt about it that Mathias could hear Alfred above a few of the people, rolling his eyes he didn't quite see the reason for getting so excited. Gundahar then cleared his throat as he said, "I want to congratulate all the teams, but in the end only one boy's and one girl's team can be considered the winners."

He glanced down at the paper again before he continued, "For the girls, in first place is the "Ladies Union."

A distinct exclamation of "Yes!" could be heard from Laura as she smiled brightly as well as a random shout from a few other of the girls from the same floor.

While Gundahar continued a bit further as Antonio questioned, "What did your team do for the fish?"

"We borrowed Angelique's fish that she has," Laura shrugged. "I'm surprised we did as well as we did considering how many things went wrong. Anna got lost, Angelique tripped and almost lost her fish and Renée was going to use her bobby pins but someone stole them first. It was a long day."

Just as she finished, "And for the boy's team, the winner is "Teamet Superheldt," Gundahar announced.

"And the heroes claim a victory!" Alfred yelled out before he was told to quiet down by Arthur.

Lovino scoffed, "Tch… doesn't fucking matter anyway. Except now where going to have to listen to Ivan be pissed off for a while." He slouched down in his seat the best he could considering Antonio still didn't feel like letting him go.

Before the cafeteria had a chance to go back to the normal chatter, Gundahar cleared his throat once mofe before saying, "There is one more thing needed to be announced. Starting the first Saturday of September, there will be a special even each Saturday thereafter.

"You will be running an obstacle course during your assigned day. You will be grouped in teams of fieve and each Saturday, ten groups will compete until everyone has gone," Gundahar explained, "However you will be unable to chose your group and they will be completely random. There are lists that will be posted of who will be in your group and when you will compete.

"Enjoy yourselves and best of luck with the new school year," Faustus concluded. He nodded his head briefly before switching off the microphone and walking away from the podium.

Loud conversations started building up in the cafeteria as people started to get excited about the latest event. Antonio bounced to his feet, "I'm going to find one of those lists with the teams on it, be right back!" he exclaimed before running off.

"Tch… knowing my luck I'll get stuck with the group from hell with a bunch of freshman that have no idea what they're even doing," Lovino said rather annoyed.

Laura frowned, "They can't all be bad. We have three freshman on our floor and we did really well."

Mathias shifted his weight, "So what happens if your floor wins the competitions anyway?"

Brushing her hair back, Laura explained, "Well you get points for your group. Kind of like that movie with the magic school. Then at the end of the year, you're points are totaled up and your group can pick something from a list like a week trip to a summer cabin that's owned by the school."

"I've never been in the winning year, so I wouldn't fucking know," Lovino said under his breath, "But Arthur's group has been in the top three every year he's been a floor manager, so you might just get damn lucky."

Laura laughed hesitantly, "That's because he becomes really serious and expects everyone to do their best. But he gets a little scary about it from what I've heard."

"Last year he got really into it. There was another floor leader named Iain that liked messing with Arthur," Willem explained finally deciding to say something, "Iain and Francis may have had a little too much fun with messing with him that year."

"How did Arthur do?" Mathias asked.

"Well Leon was there to help him, although I'm not sure if it help Arthur's sanity or not," Laura sighed shaking her head, "They managed to come in second place while Iain's came in fourth. Anna and Elizabeta's team took first last year though. They've done pretty good every year and are pretty popular when it comes to who wants to be on the same floor as them. Elsa and I got lucky considering we just said to be on a random floor."

"You're rooming with Elsa?" Mathias asked suddenly interested. Not that he wasn't before.

"Of course, we're actually pretty good friends," Laura sighed with a small smile, "Or at least I'd like to think we are. We get along really well, she just isn't one for a lot of words most of the time but once you get past that she actually really great."

"Okay! I'm back!" Antonio announced as he sat down at the table with a piece of paper in his hands. "So I found all of our names, amazingly enough we're all going on the first Saturday."

"Good," Lovino scoffed, "That means I can get the idiot thing over with and spend my other Saturday s sleeping instead of worrying about this shit."

"Lovi, we're not in the same group," Antonio almost pouted.

"Whatever. Maybe that's a good thing," Lovino said grabbing the paper out of Antonio's hands. Looking over it he scrunched his face in annoyance, "And yet out of all the people that could be on my team I'm still stuck with that annoying brother of mine. Although as long as the Potato Bastard isn't on my team, I don't care."

Antonio shrugged, "That's not too bad. I'm not even sure who Jacob and Lilli even are. And I'm also supposed to be with Ion and Anna. Anna's nice at least."

"Lilli is the younger sister of Vash. And I believe Jacob is Arthur's cousin. He's the one that's gotten in trouble already from having some sort of animal in his dorm and scaring his roommate," Laura recalled. Taking the paper next, Laura looked for her name and very quickly began to frown again, "My group is going to kill each other. Francis, Heracles and Sadiq. At least Mei isn't that bad."

Willem looked at the paper next, mostly uninterested as he sighed, "Well made that easy." Looking at Mathias he added, "You, me, Elsa, Raivis and Vash," he read off the list.

There was a bit of excitement from Mathias, if he was on a team with Elsa that meant she had to talk to him, "Yeah," he said quietly, "This could work."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

New Names:  
>Lilli Zwingli – Liechtenstein<br>Jacob– Australia  
>Iain – Scotland<p>

Yes. Fail!Author is fail. I don't have any super good excuses other than being busy with work and my own fiction that I've been writing. I want to thank everyone for sticking with me though and favorite/subscribing to me it really does mean a lot and I'm sorry for being so horrible about updating.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Warnings: Nothing really that new.

Pairings: Sweden/Finland, Fem!Prussia/Fem!Austria although Hungary is sneaking into that making it a triangle, Spain/Romano, the weird triangle of Russia/Fem!Lithuania/Belarus and Francis/Everyone

This is unbetad, so I apologize for mistakes.

* * *

><p>Having to participate in the first Saturday, only a week from that day, Mathias quickly tried to put together some form of plan to meet with his other teammates. Even if he had little clue on how to contact all of them. When he got back to his room from dinner, Feliks had already disappeared for the night.<p>

Mathias knew there was no way he was even going to start his homework, that's what Sunday was for after all. He sat down at his computer and started randomly looking up whatever came to mind as he went. Checking his email, there was only one new mail from a contact he didn't recognize. The message itself only said, "Tuesday. Three thirty. At the base of the Memorial Oak."

Mathias stared at it for a while not sure what to think about it. We was about to delete it when he noticed the other recipients listed including Elsa, Willem and Raivis. Sighing, the best he could think of was that it had to be from the last member of the group he'd be assigned to for the Saturday.

He didn't give it too much thought after that. It wasn't even until three on Tuesday that he even remembered where he was supposed to be. He was running across campus, trying to make it in time. The only reason why he even knew where he was going was because he saw Willem casually walking, not even bothering to run to make up for lost time.

Near the tree, four people were already there leaving Mathias somewhat confused thinking he was only going to meet with three of them. Elsa leaned against the tree, a book in her hands as she flipped through the pages. Raivis was sitting next to her, his knees brought up to his chest as he would every so often nervously glance around before settling again.

The last two were both blondes. The younger girl sat on a blanket nicely put out as she linked together daisies with a dreamy smile across her face. Lastly the final person, who Mathias could only guess was Vash, was pacing back and forth.

When he noticed Mathias and Willem approach, immediately he said, "You two are late!"

"I was doing homework and I lost track of time," Mathias said, "Then I didn't know where I was going," as he chose a spot to sit down next to Willem.

Dark green eyes glared as Willem shrugged and said, "I don't have an excuse."

Vash's eye sort of twitched in annoyance before he turned to the girl and said, "Lilli, if you so wish to leave you may do so."

Lilli looked up from her flower wreathes and smiled, "It's okay brother. I'm not doing anything important right now," she said almost sickeningly sweet. Mathias may not have had any siblings, but he was pretty sure they didn't talk to each other like that.

Vash nodded before he turned to the others, "Very well then, it seems that we are with each other for the next competition. Knowing how these competitions work, there will be at least a long run obstacle course, an eating portion as well as a trivia section."

Mathias leaned forward to rest his chin in his palm, rather wondering why this Vash kid was so uptight. He sounded more like a drill sergeant than a student in high school. He noticed that Vash kept looking towards Willem. Not that Willem even cared as he leaned back a bit, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from the inside coat pocket.

"If you light that around Lilli, I'm going to shoot you with something," Vash warned.

"I'm not going to. I already heard the rules about being around that sister of yours," Willem muttered only taking out a cigarette and left it unlit as he let it hang out of his mouth.

Vash grunted before he went back to his pacing, "I expect everyone to be early so we can take a look at the course and be prepared for whatever they make us do. Make sure you have a light meal before hand, but not too much unless you want to make yourself sick with what they make us eat."

Mathias couldn't help but look over at Elsa. She was still reading the book, not even really paying attention as if she had heard it all one too many times before. Raivis on the other hand, was just shaking and keeping an eye out for anyone that could possibly creep up behind him.

"Now remember Lilli, if any of your group gives you any trouble, come to me immediately. If you can't find me for whatever reason, report to one of the supervisors."

Lilli sighed, "Brother, I'll be alright. Remember Anna will be with me and I know she'll do a good job of looking after me," she said with the brightest of smiles, "You know she'll be careful."

Vash coughed into his hand, in some attempt to hide the reddening in his face before he went back to his serious face, "I suggest everyone brushes up on whatever they can for random facts."

"That's not very specific," Mathias commented, "How the fuck are we supposed to know what they're going to even ask us? Are you just asking us to study up on everything?"

"Yes. I'm sure you have nothing better to do anyway," Vash said before sharply adding, "And don't swear around my sister."

Mathias smacked himself in the forehead before quietly muttering, "Maybe this isn't going to work as well as I hoped it to."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Sorry it's a short chapter. But the next one will be longer. Just a bit busy week this week, but I wanted to get something out for the time being~ I'm trying to be better about updating. I really am.

And yes. Willem still has his cigarettes on a high school campus. Yes it's a no-no. Willem doesn't care though. ^^


End file.
